Coming Home
by ErinBear1994
Summary: Set in the 2007 TMNT world, this is the story of what happened behind the scenes when Leonardo was missing and what happened when he came home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So if you're reading this then you should know I'm an am mature writer :) but I love writing. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to message me! Thanks!**

"Mikey turn that down."

Mikey rolls his eyes but does as his brother says. Raph closes his eyes and leans back on the couch again getting comfortable.

"You know most people sleep in their rooms dude."

"Most people make it to 20. Wanna be the guy who doesn't?"

Raph opens one eye and glares at his brother. Mikey makes a face but doesn't say anything more to anger him. Donnie comes through a few seconds later yawning with a coffee cup in his hand.

"What're you doing up brainiac?"

Don smiles sleepily at Mikey and shakes the cup at him before flipping off the balcony.

"Need some coffee. Can't help incompetent people without it."

Mikey smirks and nods to him. He really looked tired.

"What kind of people need help fixing tv's at 2am genius?"

"High ones Raph."

Raph snickers and nods.

"True. Sorry for asking."

Donnie half-heartedly smirks at him before disappearing into the kitchen. Mikey watches him then looks at Raph. The bags under his eyes rival Donnies.

"You both are so tired."

"One of us has an excuse."

Donnie looks at Raph before walking up the steps. The door opens making them all look over. A blonde haired girl with blue eyes smiles at Donnie before holding up groceries.

"Lana?"

"Hey Donnie. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask the same thing to you."

She half smiles and holds the groceries up again.

"…I was too busy shopping."

Donnie's smile falters but before he can say anything she smiles and walks past him. Mikey gets up and grabs the groceries from her making them look like they weigh nothing. She stretches her wrists and fingers out before looking at Raphael on the couch.

"Need any help Mikey?"

"Nah I know my way around the kitchen."

She chuckles and looks back at Raph. He's gone from the couch.

"Stupid ninjas."

She turns to leave but Raph is standing right behind her. She jumps and then punches his shoulder.

"Fuck you dude."

"Wow such crude language from our little princess."

"I am not a princess."

He smirks and shrugs.

"Whateva' you say babe."

"Now who's being crude?"

She raises a brow and looks at him arm. There's a cut there that looks fresh.

"Rough night."

He glances at the cut before shrugging.

"I was practicing and my sai slipped."

She smirks and nods before walking away and up the stairs. He watches her go and stares at her cut off shorts and black tank top.

"What? Don't believe me?"

She turns around and looks at him.

"I'm surprised you'd rather admit to making a mistake than what you were actually doing…makes a girl wonder."

He smirks and looks at her.

"Maybe one of these days you'll find out what I do at night?"

She leans on the railing and looks at him.

"What? And take away from the movies you watch? I could never."

He frowns and makes a face.

"Fuck you Lana."

"Raphael!"

Raph looks over at the dojo and frowns. Master Splinter walks out and places his hands on the top of his staff and stares at his son. Raph sighs and looks at Lana before running and flipping off the wall and onto the landing. He disappears into his room and shuts the heavy door. Lana watches him go before looking down at Splinter. The aging rat nods to her before going back into his room. She follows him into his room and kneels on the mat. Splinter closes the door and walks back around her before sitting on his pillow. As he does Lana stares at her cut off shorts and black nails.

"It is very good to see you Lana."

She smiles and looks up at him.

"It's good to see you too. Are you feeling better?"

Splinter nods before looking at her again.

"How are you doing?"

Lana smiles slightly and shrugs.

"I'm doing fine sensei."

"I'm surprised you still call me that."

Her face gets sad but she smiles anyways.

"…I'm sorry I haven't come for practice in a while."

Splinter nods.

"You need not apologize Lana…I know you are busy."

She shakes her head.

"I'm not Master Splinter…I've been avoiding lair for a while. I'm sure you could tell. Raph did, and so did Mikey and Donnie…"

"My sons are very astute."

She nods and laughs quietly. Splinter looks at her as she slowly raises her head.

"They also know that Leo was supposed to come back today."

Splinter's ears drop and he nods to her. She forces a smile and looks down.

"…I keep telling myself he's just being Leo and not writing to us to protect his honor or something else like that, but it's getting harder to believe that lie everyday."

Splinter walks around so he's directly in front of her and falls to his knees. She looks up and he hugs her tightly. She breathes deeply before letting her limp arms wrap around him.

"…I miss him too Lana…more than you will ever know."

She nods into his shoulder before leaning back to look at him.

"I'm so selfish. I-I shouldn't be crying to you of all people. He's your son."

Splinter looks at her and smiles softly.

"The heart breaks the same in every person, it's just how we react that's different."

She smiles and wipes away the stray tears while nodding.

"Very wise of you sensei."

Splinter smiles at her before gently picking her head up.

"He will be back. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day. Don't forget that Lana."

She nods before standing up and helping him up as well.

"…I'll be back tomorrow for training. I'm probably very rusty."

He smiles and nods.

"Good. See you then."

She nods and walks out of the room while shutting the door behind her. She runs up the stairs waves to Mikey before disappearing out the door.

**6 Months Later**

Lana looks up at the ceiling of the dojo before groaning and rolling onto her stomach.

"You okay there little girl?"

Lana gets up on her hands and knees before glaring at Raph. Her puffs her bangs out of her face before quickly jumping to her feet and kicking him in the plastron. He barely moves and smirks at her. She makes a face before dodging a few punches and a kick from him. She fakes a punch before sweeping his legs making him fall hard onto his back. Taking the chance she tackles him but he easily flips her over pinning her arms by her side with his knees.

"Enough."

She sighs before he gets off her and pulls her up.

"Very good Lana. You're getting better."

She smiles at Splinter before bowing slightly.

"Thank you sensei."

"But you must remember that you will not win a fight with your size. You have to be cunning and see the move before your opponent does."

She nods before turning and walking away. She stretches her neck and looks at Raph.

"You really are getting betta you know."

"Thanks dude."

She nods and smirks at her before throwing her water. She catches it and takes a sip before wiping the sweat from her brow. She goes over into the corner and starts to stretch. She leans back to stretch her abs before slowly standing up and looking in the mirror. Her hair is past her shoulders now even with it being in a high ponytail and she's gotten more toned. She flexes her arms and smiles at the definition there.

"Vain much dudette?"

She smirks at Mikey before shrugging.

"Jealous of these guns?"

Mikey laughs and flexes his own muscles.

"Your arms are like pistols, mine are tanks."

He kisses his biceps before smiling goofily at her.

"If your arms are tanks then whata mine Mikey?"

We look at Raph and roll our eyes. He smirks and flexes. Donnie comes up behind all of us and shakes his head.

"You're all children."

I look at him and smile.

"Better to be a child than you."

He shakes his head and flexes.

"Mine are still bigger than yours."

I frown and stick my tongue out at him. He smirks and walks out of the dojo with Mikey behind him. I look at Raph and lean up against the wall.

"Can you stretch my legs? My split kick isn't a split yet."

He nods to me and picks up my leg before pushing it into the wall. I groan and breathe into the stretch.

"Ow ow ow…"

"Big baby…"

I glare at him before groaning again.

"Sorry I'm not as flexible as you ."

He smiles and shakes his head.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

She nods and smiles back.

"How're you holding up?"

She shrugs before putting her foot down and raising the other. He pushes again and stretches the muscles.

"…how're you doing?"

Raph looks at her and shrugs too.

"…I miss him too."

Raph drops my leg and stares at me.

"You can't miss someone that doesn't want to be here."

"Don't say that Raph."

"Why not? I'm so sick of everyone defending him. He left us. He. Abandoned. Us. Why does no one else get that?!"

She stares at him and lets him rant.

"He didn't want to be here and that's why he hasn't come back!"

Lana blinks before going to say something but Raph turns around and throws his sais at the punching bag. Sand falls everywhere as he curses.

"Raph he's your brother."

"So?! That doesn't change the fact he left, and he's not coming back."

"He's gonna be back Raph and you know it."

Raph growls and shakes his head.

"Why're you defending him?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! I'm as mad as you are…I'm not going to condemn him though without him being here to defend himself."

Raph looks at her and takes a deep breath.

"…I'm sorry."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"…I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Raph watches her go before shaking his head and kicks the emptying sand bag. He sits on the mat and breaths deeply. Lana walks into the living room and sees Donnie and Mikey sitting on the couch. Mikey looks over and sees her wiping the tears off her face.

"Lana?"

She looks at him and smiles.

"Are you okay? Why're you crying dudette?"

She motions to her face before nervously laughing.

"Uh I fell and hit my nose. You know how much that hurts."

Mikey laughs slightly too before nodding. She waves to him before grabbing her bag by the stairs and packing up her extra clothes.

"…you can stay here tonight babe."

She looks over her shoulder at Mikey and stands up.

"No, I should really go home…thanks though."

Mikey smiles slightly at her before rubbing her shoulder and walking away. Lana watches him sadly. She kept forgetting that she wasn't the only one who was impacted by Leo's leaving. She grabs her bag before walking up the stairs. As the door opens she looks back at the brothers and sighs before shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Weeks Later**

"Woah! Nice one Lana!"

Mikey smiles down at me as I land. I look up at the two dummies with their heads askew.

"You nailed that split kick!"

Donnie fist bumps me with a smile and I look at Splinter who nods in approval to me.

"Very good Lana."

I smile at him and nod in thanks. I go and grab my water and take a big sip before watching them do the same exercise. Donnie's is perfect and so is Mikey's. Raph's kick knocks the heads of completely.

"Very good my students. That concludes the training for today."

We all bow to him before dispersing.

"Wanna get some dinner dudes?"

"You guys could always come over to my place?"

They look back at her with surprised looks.

"What?"

Lana looks at them with an amused smile.

"…you're inviting us over? To your apartment? We haven't been there in like a year!"

Her smile falters slightly but shrugs.

"I've been renovating Mikey, so now is the perfect time for you to come over and check it out."

Mikey looks at Raph then Donnie.

"I think she's inviting us on a date dudes."

I laugh and nod to him.

"I think I am babe."

Raph looks at me before shaking his head.

"Can't. Thanks though. Some other night."

I nod to him before he disappears up the stairs and into his room. I look at Mikey and Donnie before shrugging.

"If you guys are busy then I'll take a rain check."

Mikey looks at Donnie before smiling sadly.

"I have to work tonight Lana. Maybe tomorrow?"

She nods and looks at Mikey before shrugging.

"Guess it's a rain check. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They wave and she runs up the stairs disappearing out the door. Mikey watches her before turning and looking at Don.

"We should have gone over to her house."

"I have work-"

"Screw work dude. Did you see how upset she was?"

"She understands Mikey-"

"That's not the point. We're her family dude!"

Donnie sighs and looks at his younger brother whose blue eyes looks worried.

"…just because we don't go to dinner one night doesn't mean we're not her family anymore Mikey."

Mikey shakes his head and turns around and heads up the stairs. Raph comes out of his room and sees Mikey storm past him.

"Woah what's up with him?"

Donnie shakes his head and looks at his older brother.

"He's just frustrated right now."

"Well 'bout time."

Donnie makes a face at Raph who just ignores it.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Don't die."

"No promises."

Raph waves before disappearing out the door. Donnie sighs and turns around to grab some coffee before starting his shift.

"Donatello."

He turns to see his father standing in his doorway. Donnie walks over and kneels in front of him like he's bee doing since he was little. Her remembered the first time they had all kneeled before their father getting ready for their first training session. Mikey was his goofy, off the wall self. Kneeling in silence was hard enough and adding listening into the mix, Donnie never thought he would have made it through, but he did. He was just as good as all of them. Maybe even better, but he'd rather crack a joke than a skull.

Raph was the exact opposite. He loved fighting since the first day he threw a punch. The thrill, the adrenalin, the anger…that always was Raph's strong suit. He always figured it was Raph's way of controlling his life. The mutation, having to hide in the sewers, not being able to get close to anyone…that was hard for all of them which is why they each focused on different things. Mikey had his skateboarding and video games, Donnie had his machines, and Raph had his punching bag. That poor bag dindt know what it had coming…

Donnie eventually got into the whole fighting situation, but it took a while. He enjoyed it, but he also got frustrated every once in a while because it took away from his inventions. He always enjoyed the quality time with his bothers in the beginning though. Now, it was just a reminder of what they once were.

Donnie looks at the empty space next to him on the mats. Mikey would be on his right, Raph on his left. Then there was Leo on the other side of Raph. Oh Leo…

"My son."

Donnie looks up at his father and listens.

"What troubles you?"

"I'm just tired sensei."

"Tired?"

Donnie nods and looks at his father. He was getting older. They all knew that, but somehow he kept going.

"Are you sure my son? Because you seem to be more than tired."

Donnie sighs and shrugs.

"We're just all growing apart. Mikey isn't the same, and neither am I, and Raph seems to be the only one okay with the whole thing, except we'd never know that because he's never here. And then there's Lana. It's sad seeing her come down here happy, and leave broken. It's just so tiring master, and there's nothing we can do about it, because the reason behind all of this unhappiness is somewhere in the fucking jungle."

Splinters ears go back at his calmest sons language but he doesn't say anything to him. He watches Donnie take a couple deep breaths before he looks up at him.

"I'm losing my mind down here Splinter, and there's nothing I can do."

"Have patience."

"Master with all do respect, I've had patience…but it ran out 3 months ago. I holding onto the only thing I know and even that makes me unhappy…I just can't keep up this façade much longer."

Splinter sighs and nods.

"You won't have to my son. Leonardo will be back...do not lose hope just yet."

Donnie stares up at his father and nods slowly.

"I won't master."

Splinter nods and motions for him to rise. Donnie slowly stands and looks down at his father.

"It will get better my son."

Donnie nods before hugging him.

"Thanks father."

Splinter watches his son go before his ears drop and he returns back into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're all enjoying it so far. This chapter has a lot of direct quotes from the 2007 movie so those aren't mine and I don't take credit for those. Other than that, enjoy!**

**The Next Day**

Lana rolls over in bed and groans. Everything hurt. She slowly sits up and looks around her messy room. Clothes and books litter the floor and shelves.

"I should really clean up."

She smiles slightly before throwing the covers back and walking to the bathroom. She yawns and stretches and turns the bathroom light on and stares in the mirror. Her sports bra and short spandex leave little to the imagination but she smiles and flexes again. She really had gotten into great shape working out with them, which was to be expected but still. She turns around to look at her back muscles but frowns when she sees the 3 light pink scars. She slowly lowers her arms and turns back around to brush her teeth. She quickly walks out and grabs a blue tank top from a drawer and throws it on.

"Another day."

As she walks through her newly furnished living room she cant help but look around. Everything looked so different. The couch and reclining chairs were a nice brown leather and were set around a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The dining room was on the opposite end of the room with a simple mahogany table set. She walks through the part between the living room and dinging room and into the kitchen before grabbing water out of her steel fridge. With it she makes a left and heads up the stairs to the second floor. The furnished guest bedrooms have all their doors shut so she keeps walking up the stairs until she reaches the roof. The sunlight hits her face and she smiles before shutting the screen door behind her. She walks onto the open space and steps onto the special mats and places her water next to the stereo. Her iPod easily hooks up to it and starts playing her favorite music and she falls into her katas.

"Morning neighbor."

Lana stops and looks to her left to see Casey standing there. She puts her leg down and msiles at him.

"Hey dude, what're you doing here?"

He shrugs and sits down on one of the free mats. She starts her kata again but with less focus.

"April out of town?"

"Ya she's somewhere in South America."

Lana nods with a smile.

"That must be exciting for her."

"Ya she loves it. History always was her thing ya know, but it gets lonely around the apartment."

Lana ends her kata and grabs her water before sitting in front of him.

"So you decided to come over to see me?"

"Ya it's not that far."

"Only like a mile from your roof."

He shrugs and smirks.

"Needed the exercise."

"I can see that."

He frowns and glares at her but she rolls her eyes with a smile.

"So who's April working for? Must be some rich dude to send her all the way down there."

"Uh ya you got that right."

Lana makes a face at him before standing and warming up. She throws herself up into a handstand and holds it waiting for Casey to continue.

"She's working for your dad Lana."

Her shoulders buckle and she rolls out of it and looks at him.

"My dad?"

He nods and she rolls her eyes.

"What does he want her to get?"

"Some statues I guess. I wasn't really paying attention."

Lana picks herself up and throws her hair up into a ponytail before looking out at the city.

"That's not surprising. He always was into rare items…"

Casey looks at her and rubs the back of his neck.

"Listen Lana, April wouldn't have taken the gig if he didn't pay so well-"

She looks at him with a smile.

"Casey you don't have to justify it to me. He pays ridiculously well. She'd be stupid to say no."

"You sure?"

She nods and smiles at him.

"Don't worry dude. Just because I'm on bad terms with him doesn't mean everyone has to be."

Casey nods with a small smile.

"I guess so…you seen the guys lately?"

She nods and looks at him again.

"Ya I saw them last night. I've been training with them."

Casey smiles.

"Oh awesome! Learn any cool moves?"

She smiles and nods before executing the split kick.

"Woah! Awesome!"

"Thanks dude. I got it down last night."

He nods with admiration.

"I could never do that."

She shrugs and sits down again.

"I'm sure you could…"

"Okay. Correction, I don't think I'd ever really want to."

She laughs and drinks her water.

"Gotcha."

He watches her and smiles.

"…you seem better Lana."

She looks at him and her smile falls slightly.

"I am…every day gets a little easier Casey."

"That's good…you know when Leo left-"

"Just because it gets easier doesn't mean I want to talk about it."

He stops and nods sadly.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Is that even a question?"

She smiles and stands up and heads back down he stairs to make some omelets.

Somewhere in the jungles of South America, April slices her way through the thick foliage to make her way through it. When she reaches the clearing she sees the evidence of a struggle and continues on her way. The ghost of the jungle seemed like another superstitious legend, but the similarities were just too similar.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

She continues through the jungle and the foliage trying to see what's in front of her but suddenly her foot goes through the dirt and she's free falling. She yells out and tries to grab the vines around her but nothing stops her fall.

"Oomph!"

She opens her eyes surprised there's no pain but her eyes lock onto the green skin she knows best.

"It's a long way from the city to just drop in."

"Leo."

She smiles and he easily puts her down. She follows him down the rocks and to the clearing she assumes he's been living. He motions to a tree trunk and she sits down while he tends to the fire.

"It's so good to see you."

He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"You came all the way down here to look for me?"

"Actually I was already here on business but the local legend started to sound a little familiar so I decided to snoop around."

He looks up at her surprised.

"What kind of business?"

"Ancient artifacts. Some tycoon with too much time on his hands has his heart set on a collection of 3,000 year old statues."

He smiles and chuckles.

"Well, you always did run with a strange crowd April."

She smiles sadly and nods to him.

"Yeah, well our strange crowd hasn't been the same without you."

He looks up her almost apologetically but shrugs and pick at the fire. She watches him and frowns.

"Things aren't looking so good back home."

"How bad could it be? Donnie's probably got everything under control."

April shakes her head and chuckles sadly.

"He's uh got a job."

"Oh?"

"24 hour IT tech support."

Leo looks up concerned.

"But Donnie's a genius. Why would he take a job like that?"

April looks at him and shrugs.

"At least he's keeping busy, even though it drives him crazy."

Leo nods and looks at her.

"Well, if he's doing that, who's keeping an eye on Mikey?"

April smiles and shrugs.

"No one I guess, but he started his own business. Cowabunga Carl. He's a hit at birthday parties. All the kids love him, and he gets to be on the surface during the day."

Leo nods and smiles slightly.

"He did always want that…"

April can see the conflicting emotions pass over his face before it goes hard.

"All right, let's hear it. What's Raph doing?"

April shrugs and shakes her head.

"No one really knows…he just sleeps all day, then trains."

"Sleeps all day? Well, what's he do all night?"

She shakes her head again.

"No one knows."

He sighs and rolls his shoulder before looking at her.

"Splinter says you don't write anymore."

"Splinter sent me down here to become a better leader. I can't go back a failure. Besides, these people need me more than my brothers do."

April looks at him sadly and sighs.

"If Master Splinter were here...he would ask you, "What is your heart telling you?"

Leo shrugs and looks at her.

"I don't know…I just know something's missing."

April looks at him and nods.

"Maybe, but your brothers need you, Leo. They're lost without you…"

he looks at her with guarded eyes but eventually the soften and he relaxes.

"…how's Lana?"

April looks away from him and shrugs.

"Fine I think…I don't see her that often anymore. She went out to California for a couple months after you left to visit her sister, and she brings groceries to your brothers but that's all I really know."

Leo smiles sadly.

"She always was elusive."

April nods and looks away but when she looks back up he's gone.

"Leo?!"

She groans and gathers her stuff before finding her way out of the cave. When she reaches the surface she heads back to the village and to the docks. The whistle of her ship goes off and she looks at the jungle before walking up the ramp and onto the ship.

Back in New York, Mikey skates through the sewers and eventually ends up in front of the door. He pulls the pipe and runs in while flipping down the stairs.

"Here's Mikey? Guys? Anyone?"

He frowns and shakes his head.

"This place used to be fun."

He goes and sits on the couch and watches the news while yawning.

"In other news the vigilante Nightwatcher has done it again. Stopping the thieves of a bank robbing and hanging them on the street."

Mikey smiles and watches it with admiration.

"I remember how that used to feel. Busting up bad guys and saving the world."

Donnie watches his brother and shakes his head.

"Why do you do this to yourself Mikey? Focus on your work."

"Ya spoken like a true has-been."

Donie rolls his eyes and looks up at Raph.

"Well look who decided to wake up."

Raphael rolls his eyes and flips off the balcony. They both walk into the kitchen and Donnie sits down.

"I bet you think the Nightwatcher is some kind of hero."

"Beat sitting around here all day doing nothing."

"Speak for yourself. We at least contribute around here, all you do is sleep all day."

Raph laughs and shakes his head.

"Yoa you got me all figured out."

Donnie glares at him and scolds him about his temper and their team.

"This team doesn't exist anymore."

He pretends to hit Donnie but something grabs his arm and gently holds it. He looks back and sees Lana giving him a look that would rival Leo's. Raph drops his arm and looks at her.

"You missed training Lana."

"I had a tough day."

Raph looks at her fully and sees a bruise darkening her cheek and shoulder.

"You okay?"

She looks at him before tapping Donnie's shoulder.

"Hey Donnie, I need your help."

Mikey and Donnie both look at her and she smiles slightly before she stumbles into Raph's chest. He easily catches her by her waist but pulls his hand back when it gets wet.

"Shit Donnie she's bleeding."

Donnie quickly gets up and Raph sets her down on the chair. She groans and leans onto the table with her elbows.

"It's nothing I just need like 2 stitches."

Donnie looks at Raph before pulling her shirt up and making a face.

"More like at least 10 Lana."

She shrugs and puts her head on the table. Mikey brings over the med kit and sets it down on the table while grabbing some gauze from it. He switches places with Donnie and pushes on the would to stop the bleeding.

"Ow ow ow."

"What happened Lana?"

"I got jumped on my way here."

"By?"

She looks over her shoulder and pauses.

"…the Purple Dragons."

Raph looks surprised.

"The dragons?"

She nods and winces when Donnie starts to clean it.

"Did they catch you by surprise when you got out of your car?"

She shakes her head and groans.

"…I walked."

"You did what?!"

She smiles sheepishly at them before wincing again.

"Why would you walk here? It takes you through the bad part of the neighborhood."

"Ya dudette that was stupid…especially in what you re wearing,"

She chuckles and shrugs while looking at her outfit. It's the same tank top and spandex shorts from the morning.

"It's comfortable."

"You're stupid."

She makes a face at Donnie but he turns her head around and starts to stitch her up.

"This is gonna hurt. We ran out of the numbing stuff last week."

She nods and he starts. Mikey sits across the table from her and squeezes her hand with a small smile.

"Remind me to buy you some of that-ow!"

Donnie looks at Mikey sadly and she squeezes her hand even harder while rubbing a finger over her knuckles.

"It's okay dudette…we can eat lots of ice ream after this."

She smiles at him but winces again.

"So goin' back to you bein' stupid, why'd you walk and not drive?"

"I like the scenery?"

"Bull shit Lana."

She groans and motions to her bag. Raph looks down and pick up her purse and hears liquid slosh inside. He opens it and frowns when he sees the handle of whiskey.

"Whiskey?"

"Bottoms up bitches."

Mikey looks at Raph then back at her.

"You drunk dudette?"

She shrugs but eventually nods.

"Just a little."

"Makes sense why she's bleeding so much. Alcohol thins the blood."

Raph puts the bottle back into her bag and zips it up.

"You really are an idiot Lana."

"Trust me I realized that over a year ago."

Mikey looks up her sharply and she pulls her hand back.

"Lana?

Donnie finishes the stitches and cuts the thread before coveirng it with a bandage. She stands up and grabs her purse from Raph.

"Thanks Donnie."

Lana heads back to the door but Raph intercepts her making her stop.

"I'm driving you home."

"I don't need you to-"

"Hell if I'm going to let you walk back after getting cut like that."

She frowns and walks towards the garage. He follows and grabs his bag on the way out along with his keys. She walks over to his bike and waits for him to get on and she follows suit.

"Ready?"

"Always am."

He takes off and quickly speeds through the streets so she quickly holds onto him tighter and shuts her eyes. She always loved this. Riding through the streets like this brought back so many memories. Most were good…some were bad. Raph rounds a corner and she grips his plastron even tighter.

"You okay back there?"

"Never better."

"Don't fall off. I don't want to explain that to the others."

She laughs and holds on. Eventually they get back to her apartment and he pulls into the private alley.

"Here you go."

She hops off and looks at him.

"…be safe."

He makes a face.

"What do you mean?"

Lana looks at him sadly before disappearing into her home. Raph watches the door shut before looking at his bag full of his Nightwatcher gear. He grunts and starts his engine before disappearing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Days Later**

Lana wakes up to tapping coming from her bedroom window. She groans and blinks her eyes a few times before sitting up and looking around. She flips her light on and walks over to her bedroom window and opens it tiredly. Raph swings through and looks at her before walking through her room dodging the books and clothes. He opens her bedroom door and disappears into the dark while she just watches him.

"…you know it's 3am right?!"

Lana groans and grabs an oversized t-shirt from the floor and throws it on as she goes after him. She flips the lights on and looks around not seeing him until she hears a crash from the kitchen.

"Raph?"

She quickly walks in and turns the lights on to reveal Raph hunched over the sink with a few pots on the ground. She looks at them before noticing the blood running down his arm and into the sink.

"…I'll get the needle and thread."

He looks over at her and nods before turning around. The paper towels are soaked with blood and she looks at him concerned.

"What the hell Raph?"

She walks over and takes the towels off to see a bleeding slice on his forearm.

"Shit…"

She prods it to make sure no tendons or arteries were cut.

"You're really lucky…move your fingers."

He moves each one slightly before looking her in the eyes.

"Good. You should be fine."

She puts clean towels on it before walking into her bathroom and getting the first aid kit. When she walks back out Raph is sitting in one of the chairs backwards and leaning his head onto the back of it. She grabs another chair and starts to clean it. They both sit in silence with only Raph's irregular breathing breaking the silence every once in a while. She numbs it up before starting to stitch it up.

"…are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Raph looks up at her tiredly.

"…are you gonna ask?"

Lana glances up at him annoyed but doesn't say anything before he sighs and shifts in his chair.

"…I didn't see the knife."

"You didn't?"

"There were 15 of them."

She makes a face and looks at him.

"Okay…well the next time you're gonna come running through my house bleeding, let me know. I might actually clean."

He smirks and nods.

"Will do babe."

She smiles back at him before finishing up the stitches.

"So is this one of the secret injuries we keep from your family?"

He looks away and she nods.

"Okay then, but you have to keep it bandaged for 2 days and wear your long wrist guards…"

He nods and watches as she wraps it up and tapes it into place.

"Thanks Lana."

"No problem."

"I'm lucky I know a real docta."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Nurse, Raph. There's a difference."

He rolls his eyes and waves his hand dismissing her.

"Have you started your shifts back at the hospital?"

She shakes her head and goes into the kitchen to grab a Coke.

"Want a beer?"

He nods and she pulls one out for him.

"Why haven't you started back? You got back from Cali months ago."

"I didn't take leave because of Cali Raph."

"We all know why you took leave, but you love helping people."

She shrugs and sits down in the same chair while handing him his beer.

"I'll go back when I'm ready."

He takes the hint and switches topics.

"Well wheneva you're ready…"

She nods and sips her drink.

"I saw Casey a few days ago?"

"Oh?"

"Ya he told me about April."

Raph nods.

"Ya she's working for your dad."

Lana smirks and nods. Raph never beat around the bush. That's one of the things she always admired about him since they first met.

"Yep she is. I told him I didn't care, which is the truth…he looked concerned though."

"I'm sure he is. South America ain't exactly the nicest place."

"True."

"When's the last time you talked to your dad anyways?"

She thinks back and shrugs.

"A few weeks ago."

"Oh that's betta than I thought."

"We do talk, we just don't get along."

He nods and takes a big gulp of his drink.

"I understand that better than you think."

She looks at him and nod.

"Ya…you can't choose your family."

He shakes his head and shrugs.

"Nah but I'm glad you can't."

"Oh? Wouldn't want to trade Mikey in?"

Raph laughs and shakes his head.

"Nah, that numbskull is alright…"

"Then why wouldn't you?"

"Well if you did, and it all went south, you'd only have yourself to blame."

I think about that and nod slowly.

"That's very true. Good one Raph."

He smirks.

I'm not as dumb as people think I am."

"No one thinks you're dumb. Stubborn yes, but never dumb."

He smiles and looks at me.

"…thanks Lana."

She shrugs and sips her drink.

"Speaking the truth since 89."

He chuckles and nods before finishing his beer. Lana watches him and continues to sip on her drink. He clenches his hand a few times before slipping his pad back on over it. The bandage peeks out slightly and he reminds himself to switch pads in the morning.

"You gonna be okay?"

He nods and stands up.

"Sorry 'bout waking you up so late."

She shrugs and puts her drink down.

"No worries. I owed you guys."

He nods and remembers her stitches.

"How's your back?"

"Fine I think. It doesn't hurt so I don't think it's infected."

He rolls his eyes and motions for her to stand up. When she does he finally realizes she's not really wearing clothes, just a huge shirt and underwear that thankfully covers everything.

"You don' have pants on."

"Neither do you."

He rolls his eyes with a smirk.

"Smart ass."

She smiles and picks up the back of her shirt to show him the stitches.

"Lookin' good."

"Is it bad how often we get stitches?"

"Only if we had to go to the hospital. They keep records apparently."

She laughs and lowers her shirt.

"Be safe on your way home and don't train too hard tomorrow."

"You're not coming?"

"I'll be there, but I might be late. Depends how long my lunch will take."

"Everything okay?"

She nods.

"I'm getting lunch with my dad."

Raph makes a face but nods.

"Well just call if ya need anythin'."

She holds a thumbs up before walking him back to the window and watching him disappear into the night. She takes a deep breath before shutting the window, turning off the light and falling back asleep.

In the morning Lana showers and dresses in a white strapless eyelet dress. She puts in long gold dangle earrings before towel drying her hair one last time. When she finishes her simple cat eye makeup she walks back into her room and slips on some nude heels along with her Michael Kors gold watch. She checks herself in the mirror before grabbing her purse, sunglasses and car keys. After locking up her apartment she goes into the alley and into the run down garage. She unlocks her car and slips into it while pushing the button to start it. The engine roars to life and she runs her hands over the smooth leather of her Maserati. The garage opens with a push of a button and she rolls out. Lana easily turns onto the street and heads to her father's large building. When she reaches the private gate the security guard comes out and waits by the window. Lana rolls down the window and looks up at him. His eyes get wide and he quickly opens the gates letting her through. When she reaches the front she parks directly in front of the doors and gets out with her sunglasses on. The valet comes over to yell at her but she smiles and throws the keys at him.

"Lana Winters. Don't scratch it please."

He watches her with his mouth slightly open but she keeps on walking. Once she gets inside she looks around and heads for the private elevator.

"Miss? You can't go through there!"

Lana turns and takes her sunglasses off but the woman stops and stares past her.

"Ms. Rivers please, this is my daughter."

"Mr. Winters I'm so sorry I didn't know-"

"No need to be sprry. Thank you very much."

The secretary turns back around and Lana turns to her father.

"Dad."

"Lana."

"You know you could've parked like everyone else."

"Where's the fun in that?"

He looks at her before smiling briefly.

"You are your mother's daughter."

"I wouldn't know."

He frowns at her before turning around leading her to the elevator. When they get on it they ride up in silence. The doors open at the top floor and they both step out. Lana looks at all the ancient artifacts and paintings before turning back to her father.

"I was promised lunch."

He points to a spread of chrome platters.

"Help yourself."

She looks at it then back at him.

"So this isn't about lunch..."

"Is it ever?"

She makes a face before rolling her eyes and going to grab some food. She opens the platters one by one and realizes they're all her favorite foods. She smiles slightly before grabbing some enchiladas and putting them on a plate and heading to her father's desk. He watches her in amusement before pulling out a Coke from his desk. She eyes it before looking at him seriously.

"I'm guessing you need something. You don't usually feed my addiction to soda…"

"Maybe I changed?"

"Now that's a joke. You need something."

She grabs the soda and sits back while opening it. He smiles and looks at her.

"Well you're right."

"What is it? A dinner? Gala? Do I need to flirt with some dignitary?"

He frowns and looks disgusted.

"I am you're father Lana. Do not be obscene."

She shrugs and continues to eat.

"Contrary to what you believe, I did not just invite you hear to ask for something."

"Oh?"

"I have your birthday present."

She eyes him before leaning into his desk.

"You do?"

He nods and goes through a drawer in his desk. He pulls out a black velvet box and a card.

"Happy birthday."

She takes it and thanks him before opening them carefully. The card reads "Lana, happy 18th birthday. It's going to be an exciting year for you. Hope you enjoy the necklace and remember, I will always be there if you need me. Dad."

She smiles at him before opening the box. Inside is a beautiful gold necklace with a red stone with black stones surrounding it. He takes it and pulls it out of the box before walking around the desk and putting it on her. She picks up her hair waiting for him to clasp it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's a sun stone with obsidian around it. Your friend April O'Neil picked it up for me a few months ago."

Lana nods and fingers it on her chest. It really was beautiful. He goes and sits down again while smiling at her.

"…you know my birthday isn't for another month right?"

"Of course."

"Then why would you give it to me now? Unless…you do need something."

He makes a face before nodding.

"I need you to sign a few documents."

Her brow furrows and she puts her silverware down.

"Papers?"

He nods and pulls them out. She takes them and looks at them closely.

"…this is a will."

"Yes."

She glances at him before reading more.

"No way. In the event of your untimely death I gain full control of all your assets including the company. The company? Are you insane?"

He smiles sadly.

"This is just to cover my bases. I am getting old.

"You're like 40 dad."

He nods.

"I feel older though..."

She looks away and keeps reading.

"Are you planning on dying soon? Why are you going this now?"

"The lawyer thought it would be a good idea."

"Oh lawyers…"

Lana shuts the files and looks at her dad seriously.

"Why me? Why not Ali?"

Winters sighs and looks at his daughter seriously.

"The face of my company can not be in and out of rehab. She may be older but you have your life together more than she does, and I honestly trust you more in hard times."

Lana nods and sighs.

"…are you sure about this? We've had our differences-"

"You are my daughter Lana. I love you even though I disagree with your life choices sometimes…"

She nods and stares at him.

"…I need to think about this."

"I know you do. Another thing you need to consider is if you sign this I need you to come work for me. Just twice a week for a few months so that my stockholders can see I made the right choice. You will get paid of course."

Lana nods and puts the legal documents into her purse.

"I will think about it and let you know."

He nods and smiles.

"Well good. Now let me get some of that food. It smells delicious."

She smiles and watches him get up and walk away while still fingering her necklace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying it so far :) let me know what you think through a review or a message. Hope everything is going well with you!**

* * *

In the sewers Raph rolls over in his bed and groans at the throbbing in his arm. He sits up and rubs his head before swinging himself out of his hammock and walks out of his room. He heads down the hall and into Donnie's lab. The brainiac looks up from his work and raises a brow. Raph waves him off before heading to the medicine cabinet. He sifts through the drugs and pulls out the ibuprofen before popping three of them. He puts it back and turns around.

"Everything okay Raph?"

"Ya just a headache."

Donnie nods and goes back to his invention. Raph walks down to the kitchen to grab something to eat and sees Mikey already there.

"You're up early dude."

Raph shrugs and rummages through the fridge and finds nothing.

"Damn we have no food."

Mikey looks at him before throwing him a sandwich.

"Nah Mikey that's your lunch."

"It's fine I sneak food at the parties."

Raph looks at his little brother and throws the sandwich back.

"Eat your own damn food."

Mikey looks at him before shrugging.

"Fine suit yourself. I make a mean sandwich though."

Raph watches his brother with a smile as he packs up his lunch and puts it into his duffel bag before disappearing out of the kitchen. Raph sits at the table and contemplates ordering pizza but doesn't move.

The phone rings making him snap his head up and look around. He flips over the chair and picks it up groggily.

"Hello?"

"Hungry?"

"Lana?"

"No the other girl who has your number."

Raph smirks and rubs his face.

"Ya I am."

"Good. I have a ton, courtesy of my dad."

"I'll be over in 10."

"See ya."

He hangs up the phone and runs up the stairs to grab his trench coat and keys. When he walks back out he goes back into the lab to get Donnie.

"Finally wake up?"

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

"Lana has food. Let's go."

"Food?"

"Yes genius. The stuff you eat. We don't have anything down here."

Donnie looks at Raph then back at his invention but Raph rolls his eyes and pick his brother up.

"Grab ya coat. We're goin' out."

Donnie gives him an annoyed look but does as he's told.

"Are you really that hungry?"

"Yes."

Donnie nods and follows him out the door and to the bikes. They both get ready and take off through the streets. When they get to her apartment they park in the alley and quickly slip up the fire escape and see the window already open. They both swing in and take off their disguises.

"Lana?"

She pops her head out of the kitchen and smiles at them before disappearing again. They look at each other and walk into the kitchen to see a ton of food on the counters. She's still in her white dress with full makeup and jewelry on. Raph stares at her before looking at the containers.

"Uhh did you cook or something?"

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Nah this is all courtesy of my dad."

Raph looks at all of it and smiles.

"Well thank you Mr. Winters…is that necklace new?"

She nods and touches it again.

"He gave it to me for my birthday. It's ancient or something."

Raph nods and starts to dig in and Lana watches him in amusement.

"Want any Donnie?"

"Maybe later."

"Well then I need your help."

He nods and follows her to the table.

"Can you read these over and see if there's anything I didn't catch?"

"Uh sure. What's it for?"

"It's a will and a contract."

Donnie looks at her before nodding slowly.

"Ya of course I'll read them."

"Thanks Don."

She rubs his shoulder before going back into the kitchen. Raph is sitting on the counter eating from the containers.

"Gross dude."

"I plan to finish it so no need for a plate. I'm helpin' you."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Share some of that."

He holds it out and I scoop some onto the spoon and into my mouth.

"So good."

"Your dad has taste."

I smile slightly and nod.

"Sometimes."

Donnie comes into the kitchen and looks at me seriously.

"Have you read this?"

I nod and take them back.

"And?"

"…and I didn't know what to do so that's why I had you read it."

Donnie shakes his head.

"That's a lot to think about. It signs your life away."

"How so?"

"Wait. Hold up. What're you two talkin' about?"

Lana sighs and waves the papers.

"Remember how I had lunch with my dad today? Well we wrote a will, which puts me in charge of the whole company if he dies. If I sign this then I agree to work for him for the next few months twice a week."

Raph makes a face and shrugs.

"What's so bad about it?"

"You're kidding right?"

"He's offerin' you a billion dollar corporation along with what I assume is a payin' internship. I don't see the downside."

Lana shakes her head in frustration.

"You just don't get it."

She walks out of the kitchen and throws the papers onto the desk in her room. Lana looks around and kicks a few clothes before throwing herself onto her bed and sighing.

"Lana?"

She leans up and looks at the window.

"Mikey?"

He smiles and climbs through the window before putting his bag down. He hops onto her bed and snuggles into the pillows.

"Nice bed dudette."

She smiles and closes her eyes.

"What're you doing here?"

"Donnie texted me saying you had food, and well, I love grub."

Lana laughs and nods.

"It's in the kitchen."

He nods but doesn't move.

"Everything okay Mikey?"

He sighs and looks at me.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

He looks away for a second but tentatively looks back into her eyes.

"…I hate birthday parties."

She looks at him sympathetically and nods.

"…I do too Mikey…I do too."

He smiles slightly before rolling over and hugging Lana tightly.

"It'll get better dudette…"

Her eyes go wide but she keeps hugging him.

"Whoa I would say get a room, but it seems you already have."

Mikey rolls off Lana and flips his brother off as he walks through the door. Lana glares at Raph before getting up and pushing past him.

"Strike a nerve?"

"Fuck off Raph. I can only take so much of your bullshit."

Raph frowns and looks at her. That was fast. She usually doesn't get mad that quickly.

"Lana…you know I'm kidding right?"

She looks at him angrily.

"Kidding or not, it's not funny."

He looks at her with what he thinks is anger brewing in her eyes.

"Lana I-"

"Just…go call Casey, Raph. See if they want any food."

Lana disappears up the stairs and walks onto the roof. She sits on the edge of the roof and looks out at the city. Her foot angrily taps the side of the building and she tries to calm down.

"_Why had that made her so mad? Raph was obviously joking but her temper raged."_

She sighs and shakes her head. She really was fucked up. No way around that, but she had gotten a lot better…not as many night terrors, or mood swings…and she didn't cry herself to sleep every night. That was one of the main reasons she had gone to California for a few months. Her sister had helped to mellow her out a lot. She had even told her the truth minus a few details, which was hard for her to do because she wasn't much of a sharer.

"Lana?"

She turns and sees Casey smiling behind her. She turns around fully and sees April there too.

"April!"

Lana quickly gets up and throws herself into the red heads arms. April hugs her back tightly.

"So good to see you Lana."

Lana leans back and smiles at her before stepping away from her.

"I didn't get that kind of reaction this morning."

"This morning?"

April makes a face at him and he shrugs.

"What? I got sick of cereal."

"I knew that's why you came over."

"Can you blame me? Your omelets are legendary."

Lana makes a face and he sighs.

"Well they would be if people other than us knew about them."

She rolls her eyes and looks at April closely. Her skin is a lot tanner than normal and she looks a little skinnier, but over all she looks great.

"Hey your dad gave you the necklace?"

Lana nods and touches it.

"Yep today. Thank you by the way."

"I just went and got what your dad wanted. He was very adamant about getting that particular necklace."

"Really? Why?"

April picks it up off Lana's chest and examines it.

"It's supposed to bring the wearer power. Apparently 3000 years ago it was made as tribute to a female warrior. A very powerful one. She supposedly had snuck into the enemies camp and killed the general before faking an order to send his army to their deaths… "

"Woah…that's pretty intense."

"It's just a legend don't worry. Looks good on you though."

She smiles at her before leading them inside. The food is laid out on the table, which has also been set.

"Guys?"

They look around the corner at me and smile.

"Whoa April! You're back!"

She smiles and goes to hug each of them.

"How was South America?"

She shrugs.

"Fun, but very hot."

We talk for a little longer before sitting down and eating. We discuss everything and talk like nothing had changed. Mikey tells us jokes and after a few we're all doubled over laughing.

"Mikey stop! No more jokes. My abs can't take it."

I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile at him. He smiles back and goes back to picking at his food.

"So April, what was your favorite part about being down there?"

She looks at Donnie and thinks.

"A tie between the people and the history."

"The people?"

"They were amazing! And so nice. They took care of me down there. I would've gotten so lost without them."

"Did you see the temples?"

She smiles and nods happily.

"Wow that's amazing."

"I mean it wasn't all pleasure. I was also looking for the statues."

Lana nods and stands up walking back into the kitchen. She reaches into the cabinet and pulls out the whiskey before pouring herself a glass. She reaches for the Coke but instead downs the shot and pours herself another. Lana fills the glass up halfway but a green hand stops her pouring the Coke. She sighs and looks up at the turtle but it's not who she expected it to be. Mikey looks at her and looks concerned before picking up the glass and taking a big sip. He winces before re-pouring the whiskey then adding coke.

"Thank you Mr. Bartender."

He smirks and nods before walking back into the dining room. I follow him while sipping on my drink. When she walks back into the room they all get quiet and she slows down. Raph glances at her then looks at April.

"What?"

Lana looks at each of them before taking a big sip of her drink.

"We were just talking about your dad."

She makes a face but sits down.

"What about him?"

"Do you know anything about four stone statues? Your dad seemed to value them very much."

Lana thinks back and waves her hand unknowingly.

"I vaguely remember him mentioning statues once…but it was weird. He said something about them being really old."

"Like 3000 years old?"

"Along those lines, ya. Why?"

"No reason, he was just really happy when I brought him the last one this afternoon."

"Oh you're done traveling?"

"For now. Maybe he'll send me on some other weird manhunt."

"Like for Sasquatch?"

She laughs and nods.

"Probably."

"Would make sense. We do run with a very strange crowd."

April's smile falls but she hides it by taking a sip of her wine. Lana watches her and wonders what she said. April looks at Lana before raising her glass.

"To being normal."

Lana laughs and clinks glasses with her.

"Screw you dudettes. I love being a turtle!"

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey high five before downing their drinks. They all laugh and stare at Casey. Lana and April do the same and Casey just looks at them before shrugging.

"Fuck you guys..."

He high fives himself before drinking his beer. April kisses his cheek and he smiles at her before capturing her lips briefly. Mikey gags and Donnie slaps him upside the head making him laugh. Raph looks at Lana who just glances at him before finishing her drink and standing up to get another. She uncaps the whiskey before taking a swig of it and putting the bottle down. Her hair moves slightly and she sighs staring at the counter.

"What?"

"I'm starting to think you have a drinking problem."

"It's not a problem."

Donnie caps the bottle and puts it back in the cabinet before looking at her.

"Drinking is not a way to handle your feelings."

"When it stops working I'll believe you."

Donnie sighs and shakes his head.

"We have practice in 90 minutes."

She sighs and goes to grab water from her fridge. She can hear Donnie reminding his brothers about the practice and Mikey audibly groans.

"Dude totally forgot. Splinter is gonna kick my butt."

Lana smiles and shuts the fridge before downing the bottle of water.


	6. Chapter 6

"Faster!"

Lana lands and takes a breath before quickly flipping up again and stumbling on her landing. Splinter watches her and frowns on the stumbled landing.

"Lana stick your landings!"

Lana looks at him before flipping again. She lands forward and puts her hands down.

"Stop!"

Lana breathes heavily and looks at him.

"If you are too tired to train then take a break."

Lana breathes angrily before punching the ground. She stands up and gets ready to start again but Mikey looks at her worriedly. He whispers making her glare at him.

"Lana it's okay to take a breather…"

"I'm fine."

Mikey watches her but nods unconvinced. Splinter waits for them to be in position before nodding. They each flip in succession. All three boys land it perfectly and Lana takes a deep breath before flipping herself over. She sticks it and stands continuing until Splinter motions for them to stop. Lana calmly walks out of the dojo before running to the trash and puking.

"Lana?"

She holds her hair back before going to the sink and washing her mouth out.

"What?"

"Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine."

Donnie watches her walk back into the dojo and sighs. He follows and leans in the doorframe as she goes back to doing her flips. Raph walks up beside him and watches her too.

"She's gonna hurt herself."

"When she falls on her face let me know."

Raph nods to Donnie as he walks away. She continues to flip before she eventually falls on her knees and just sits there. Raph starts to walk over but stops when he sees Splinter.

"Lana-"

"I can do this Sensei. I'm just having an off day."

"I know you can. Do not push yourself. It takes more than a day to learn everything."

She nods and looks up at him.

"I saw my father today."

He nods and sits kneels in front of her.

"How was that?"

"He offered me his company after he dies…"

"But?"

"I'll have to work for him a couple of months if I sign and I don't know what to do."

Splinter nods and waits for her to continue.

"…I just don't want my life to be decided right now."

"That's understandable."

"I'm just not sure what to do."

Splinter sighs and nods.

"You will figure it out…if you sign the contract it does not mean your life is over. Know that."

Lana sighs and nods before standing up on shaky legs. Splinter rises too before disappearing into his room. Lana watches him go before looking in the doorway and seeing Raph. He looks surprised and opens it further.

"Didn't know eavesdropping was your thing."

"If you didn't want people to hear you then you shouldn't be in the dojo."

She looks at with a small smile before walking past him.

Back at Winterscorp, Winters sits at his desk sorting some papers. He stops and looks up at the stone statues and sighs sadly. He slowly stands up and walks over to examine them all up-close. A small noise makes him stiffen before he smiles.

"If you've come to kill me, could you do it fast? I've got a shareholders meeting at 10. I'd rather miss it."

Karai and a few soldiers drop down on to the ground silently.

"If we had come here to hurt you, you'd be hurting already. The Foot clan and I have come to here your offer."

He nods and turns around.

"Well, it appears that today is my lucky day."

"I must warn you, we do not ocme cheap."

He laughs and looks around.

"Does it look like money is of any concern to me? Only time is off the essence my dear."

Karai watches him cautiously and notes all of her escapes.

"Since you're so rich and powerful, what is it we could possibly have to offer you?"

He looks at her. She looks barely older than his daughter but the swords on her back promise a deadly outcome if crossed.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears. I have some friends coming to town…I'd like to roll our the red carpet. Greet them warmly and bring them to me."

Karai looks at him with distrust but nods.

"And how will we know these friends?"

"Don't worry they're impossible to miss…"

Karai nods and hands him a contract.

"A contract? I thought you were more of a verbal group."

Karai smirks and nods.

"Don't break the contract and you won't have to find out how we handle our debts."

Winters nods before signing it.

"How many friends?"

"13."

"When do you need them by?"

"6 months from today."

Karai nods and they're suddenly gone. Winters looks at where they stood and then turns back to the statues. He grabs a wooden case and opens it revealing stone pendants. He grabs them and gently places them onto the chests of the soldiers and presses the stone in the middle.

"Arise my brothers and my sister."

He takes a step back and watches their fingers slowly move as they come to life. The generals all stumble as they gain their bearings.

"Where-where are we?"

"Brother."

Aguila turns and sees his brother dressed in odd clothing.

"Yaotl?"

Winters smiles and nods to him. Serpiente steps forward and looks down at her brother.

"What year is it?"

"2007."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"Impossible."

Gato jumps forward and looks his brother over.

"You have not aged a day."

"The curse of immortality my dear brother."

Gato looks at all of them and Mono stretches out.

"Why now?"

"The portal opens in a few months."

Aguila nods.

"The monsters."

Winters nods and motions to the city.

"They are all here…we just need to capture them."

Serpiente looks at herself before flipping her weapons out.

"Let's go get them."

"No."

They all look at Winters in surprise.

"We must wait until they appear…surprise is the only way we will catch them."

Serpiente growls but nods. Her swords flip back up and she walks away. Aguila watches her go before looking at his brother.

"…it has been a very long time brother."

Winters nods.

"Soon we will be joined together again."

Serpiente looks at her older brother and sighs angrily.

Lana laughs aat the table with the brothers. Donnie rolls his eyes and smiles happily at Mikey.

"Your impressions are horrible Mikey."

"Oh really? Then why're you laughing?"

Donnie shakes his head and pushes his brothers face back making Mikey giggle. Raph watches them and smiles as he continues to eat. These were his favorite moments. Mikey was doing what he knew best, making people laugh, and Donnie wa trying to act like the grown up older brother but he could be just as weird as Mikey. Raph takes a bite of his food and looks at Lana. She's smiling and laughing as Mikey badly portrays another famous celebrity. It was good to see her like this too. Not caring, and not worrying about anything. That was rare nowadays. Lana looks at him and smiles before looking back at Mikey and laughing. Raph watches her for a few more seconds before finishing his pizza and putting his plate in the sink.

"You going out Raph?"

Raph nods to Mikey before heading up the stairs and grabbing his gear. He disappears out the door quickly.

"Where does he go at night?"

"Eh sometimes it's better not to know."

Mikey shrugs at her and grabs her plate before walking over to the sink.

"I can do dishes guys. You both look exhausted."

Donnie shakes his head.

"No we can do the dishes. We're not that tired."

She looks at him and gets up.

"The bags under your eyes say differently. Really, it's dishes. I'll do them."

Donnie nods with a smile before yawning. She looks at him pointedly before laughing.

"Go to bed."

"But I have work-"

"Then sleep on the couch."

Donnie rolls his eyes before shaking his head and walking off. She watches him go before turning back to the dishes. Mikey is laying on the counter acting sexy.

"Well, it's just you and me dudette."

She laughs and rolls her eyes before going over to the sink and starting the dishes.

"You should get some sleep too dude."

"Nah I'm fine."

He smiles at her and sits up swinging his feet off the counter.

"So that's a nice necklace."

Lana shrugs and keeps cleaning the dishes.

"Where'd ya get it?"

She smiles and shrugs.

"My father. Early birthday present."

"Oooh he's got some style."

"You'll have to tell him that."

Mikey rolls his eyes.

"Ya whatever."

"…thanks for worrying about me Mikey."

"That's what brothers are for Lana."

She nods with a neutral face.

"Can I ask you something?"

She glances at him and nods.

"Of course."

He takes a second before looking at her.

"…why'd you go to California?"

She takes a breath before picking up the plate again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you disappeared for 4 months dudette."

Lana looks up at him.

"I went to see my sister."

Mikey looks at her and shrugs.

"Oh…okay."

"It was just to relax Mikey."

Mikey makes a face before shrugging.

"I thought you were mad at us."

She looks up at him sadly.

"Why would you think that?"

He smiles down at her.

"You know why."

He hops off the counter and waves before disappearing into the living room. Lana sighs and continues with the dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Review and let me know what you think I'm going to be taking finals this upcoming week so the uploads might be a little slower. Good luck if you're taking them!**

Lana puts the dry dishes away and sighs before grabbing her bag of clothes. She stuffs her special shoes into the bag before throwing on some sandals. She walks through the living room and sees Donnie asleep in the reclining chair with his mouth open. Mikey is laying on the couch and breaths softly. She smiles as the light from the TV plays over them making their green skin turn a bluish green.

On a rooftop somewhere Casey and Raph sit looking out at the city. Raph sighs and looks at his feet dangling over the edge. Casey stares at him and shakes his head.

"So the Nightwatcher huh?"

Raph shrugs and looks at his best friend.

"I got restless sitting around in the lair."

"You always did."

Raph nods and smiles.

"It's how we met ya know."

"Oh how could I forget? I hit you, you hit me, we raced, good times."

Raph laughs and shakes his head.

"The good ol' days."

"I'm guessing your family doesn't know?"

"Nah, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?"

Raph sighs and looks at him.

"Do you think Splinta' or the othas would approve? Things are weird enough with Leo bein' gone…I don't need my surface rights taken too."

Casey nods.

"…what was I supposed to do? Wait around for Leo to get back? We haven't heard word one from him since Splinta' sent him away on his little vacation…"

Casey looks at his friend and sees how upset he is even if he'll never admit it.

"April told me he stopped writing."

"8 months ago was his last letter, and all it said was 'I'll be back when I'm ready". To think we really thought he'd be home when he was supposed to be."

"You know Leo-"

"Ya and while he's in the jungle the criminals are running free. You think these lowlifes take vacations at the first sign of pressure? No. The criminal element of this city may be guilty of a lot of things but being quitters ain't one of them."

Raph stands up and paces the roofs ledge.

"Ya know, I don't even case about Leo anymore….kind of hope he never comes back."

Casey makes a face and looks at the red-banded turtle.

"Come one, aren't you being a little hard on the guy? I know you two have your differences, but he didn't run away. Splinter sent him away."

Raph sighs and rubs his face.

"I don't know, it's possible…I guess if I could live anywhere other than the city I'd go too…"

Casey makes a face and Raph smirks slightly.

"You're right, I could never leave this place. I can't even sleep without the sound of the subway rumblin' ova' my head…I guess it comes from growing up with a house full of brothers."

Casey nods and Raph sits down again.

"Listen, I'm not tryin' to tell you what to do, I'm just sayin' if it was my brother I'd find a way to work it out."

"Can't work it out if he neva' comes back…"

Casey looks at him seriously.

"He's coming back Raph. One day."

"That's not the point Casey. It's been almost a year since his training ended."

"Ya but Leo's a perfectionist. He could've just gotten caught up in his own world."

Raph rolls his eyes.

"Well what does that say about him as a brother?"

Casey doesn't say anything but instead switches topics. Raph tries to listen but his eyes droop shut and he's out.

Leo sits in the cargo section of a plane bundled up in blankets trying to keep the cold from getting to him. He breathes out and his breath swirls past his eyes. He sighs and gets comfortable under the blankets so that he can sleep for a little bit. He should be close to New York by now. It's been a long flight. All of a sudden the sounds of the gears moving make Leo jump up and get in position. The landing gear unloads and Leo holds onto the tires tightly. When they get close enough to the water he smiles and jumps letting himself free fall for a few seconds until he pulls the cord releasing his paragliding equipment. He soars over the water heading for the shore. He skims his hand on the reflective surface before flying higher into the air and bringing his equipment back into his pack. He dives into the water and makes his way to the secret entrance. When he pops his head out of the water he looks around and sees that it all looks the same. When he swims to the edge and pulls himself out he dries off with a towel they also kept handy by the edge. He puts his pack down and walks further into his home. It all looked the same. The soft snoring catches him off guard and he looks over at the couches seeing his two youngest brothers. A small smile graces his lips before he turns and see the light in his fathers room. He quietly walks over and pauses outside.

"Enter."

He takes a deep breath before slipping inside.

"Kneel my son."

He does as his father says and looks at his knees.

"I return from my training master…I was so caught up in my own world, I forgot about everyone else. I'm sorry I failed…"

Splinter's eyes go wide as he listens to his son.

"On the contrary my son, now you are much stronger."

Leo's eyes widen as he looks up at his father. He pulls out medals and walks around to him. Leo rises and accepts them.

"Your strength is needed here now. You owe me no apology…but perhaps you should talk to Raphael."

Splinter's keen ears pick up his other sons entrance but says nothing.

"Your absence has been particularly difficult for him…though he'll never admit it."

Leo nods and looks at his father.

"I'm sure things will be back to normal in no time master."

Splinter nods but Raphael clenches his fist. Typical leader boy.

"Good because until you can act as one, you are forbidden to fight."

"Yes sensei."

Leonardo bows before bending down to hug his father. Splinter wraps his arms around his eldest son and smiles. It had been a long time. Raphael watches this and sighs in frustration.

"Raphael! Your brother is home."

Raph's eyes go wide as his father looks at him, but he hides it and kicks the door open slightly.

"Uh hey."

Leo smiles and Raph frowns.

"Hey."

"Welcome home."

Leo's smile falters but thanks him anyway.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Raph nods before fake yawning.

"Well, I'm going to bed."

Leo watches his brother turn his back and walk away. Leo follows and sees Raph flip the magazine off Donnie's head.

"Hey Leo's back. Better go say hello before he leaves again."

Donnie groggily wakes up and looks around.

"What? Leo!"

He gets up and hugs his brother tightly.

"Hey!"

Mikey wakes up and falls off the couch before getting up and rushing into a hug with his brother.

"Leo! I'm like dreaming aren't I?"

Leo's smile falters as he gets uncomfortable.

"No, Mikey, you're not dreaming…"

"Oh good. I have nightmares about birthday parties…"

Leo shakes his head in amusement and continues to hug his youngest brother. Raph flips up onto the balcony and looks down at the reunion before shaking his head and slamming his bedroom door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so this is the chapter where stuff starts happening. Hope you're enjoying it so far, I know I am! Good luck to anyone taking finals! Don't forget to read and review!**

Lana runs through the sewers stripping clothes as she does. If she was late again Splinter said he'd make her do flips the entire practice. She rounds the corner and quickly pulls the lever. She runs inside while pulling on her shoes and taking her shirt off. Her shorts fit snug on her hips and her black sports bra keeps everything from moving. She throws her clothes into her bag before throwing it and running into the dojo. She starts to put up her hair and apologize

"Sorry Splinter! There was traff-"

She looks at the sight in front of her. The turtles all turn to look at her and Mikey's face drops and looks at Leo then leans over to Donnie.

"Uh did no one tell her he was back?"

"Did you want to be the messenger on that?"

Mikey shakes his head fervently and Donnie makes a noise before slightly getting out of the way. Lana looks from Raph to Leo before finishing her ponytail. Leo smiles at her but she doesn't react.

"…you're back?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Last night."

Leo looks at Raph who just shakes his head.

"Are we gonna train or what?"

Splinter walks out of his room and they all bow. Lana pauses before bowing to him,

"Go warm up."

They nod and start to stretch. Lana goes into the corner to collect herself while also stretching out her legs and arms. She leans into a back bend and puts her hands on the mat while looking at Leo. He stretches like he used to. Starts with his neck then works his way down his body. Always so meticulous. She stands up and drops onto her splits and reaches for her toe.

"Glad ta see all that stretchin' helped ya."

She looks at Raph and nods. He comes over while stretching his arms and looks at her.

"…don't let him get ta ya."

Lana shakes her head and fake smiles at him. Raph looks at Leo before going back to his own warm-ups. When they've all stretched and done the simple exercises Master Splinter walks out and hands Lana a short katana. She flips it in her hand and looks up at him. He smiles and nods.

"We will be sparring today. Raphael and Michelangelo, Donatello and Lana."

Donnie spins his staff before smiling at her. She swings the sword getting used to the weight before walking out onto the mat. Raph and Mikey prepare on the other mat and wait for the signal. Leo walks over to his father and gets ready to watch the fight. His eyes roam over each of his brothers and sees they don't look much different. Lana on the other hand…she had easily lost 15 pounds. Not that she needed to, it was more of a large muscle gain.

"Begin!"

Lana spins her sword and smiles at Donnie who spins his staff and waits for her to move.

"Bring it on genius."

"Want to relive last weeks result."

She rolls her shoulder before looking at him seriously. He moves and she dive rolls before shooting her blade into the air. Donnie hits it with his staff and she stands up defensively. He charges her and attacks with a few hits and a foot sweep. She blocks with the katana and jumps up and lands flat onto her stomach when he tries to sweep her feet. He goes to hit her but she rolls and flips onto her feet behind him. She kicks his shell sending him stumbling forward.

"Watch your back Donnie."

He makes a face before spinning his staff. He charges again but instead tackles her to the ground. She struggles under his weight and groans when she realizes her hands are pinned. He smiles down at her but she gets an idea.

"Ow Donnie."

His eyes go wide and he leans down to make sure she's okay. Lana takes the chance and head-butts him sending him rolling off her in pain.

"Ow! Lana!"

Lana grabs the katana and flips up and points it at his neck. He looks at her annoyed before tapping the mat and standing up. Lana smiles and does a little victory dance before checking Donnie's forehead.

"Are you okay?'

He nods and rubs the sore spot.

"You have such a hard head."

She laughs and shrugs.

"That's what I'm told at least."

He watches her walk away and notices the bandage on her back.

"Hey do those stitches itch yet?"

Lana nods to him as she drinks her water.

"I'll take them out after practice."

She holds a thumb up and wipes off her sweat before returning the sword to Splinter.

"Good job my student."

She bows to him in thanks.

"You've gotten a lot better since the last time I saw you fight."

Lana looks at Leo coldly.

"That's what happens when you're gone for almost two years…things do change."

She glares at him briefly before walking off to join Donnie. Leo watches her walk away and looks at Splinter.

"…she may have taken your absence hard as well my son."

Leo sighs and nods.

"She has improved a lot."

"She trains every morning and night…much like you used to."

Leo nods and looks at her again. She's laughing with Raph as Mikey rubs his arm in pain.

"Guys! Not cool!"

She makes a face at him before tugging at the necklace around her neck. Leo watches her but when she sees him he looks away quickly.

"Again!"

They look at Splinter before walking back onto the mat.

"Lana stay back."

Lana nods and sits next to her sensei.

"Michelangelo and Leonardo. Raphael and Donatello."

"Why do I have to fight him? What if he got bit by a mutant spider and gained some sort of mutant-mutant spider abilities. Spider turtle!"

They all look at him and Raph's the one to finally break the silence.

"…do you even listen to yourself talk?"

Leo laughs and looks at his youngest brother.

"Scared Mikey?"

"Never dude."

He pulls out his chucks and spins them expertly before waving for his brother to come at him. Lana watches them fight and marvels at the way Leo gracefully lands and twists his body effortlessly. He was even quieter than before he left if that was possible.

"Oomph!"

Mikey flies into the wall and drops his chuck before looking up at the sword pointed at his throat.

"Whoa!"

Leo smiles and sheaths his swords before helping him up.

"That was awesome! You have to show me that move sometime!"

Leo nods and looks back at Splinter. He nods to them before watching the other fight. Raph charges Donnie forcefully but Donnie continues to dodge and jump out of the way.

"Stop runnin' Don. You know the end is inevitable."

"Big words coming from you shell for brains."

Raph growls and tightens his grip on his sai before charging him again. Donnie jumps but Raph grabs his foot and slams him onto the ground. The wind effectively being knocked out of him, Raph pins him and puts his sai to his neck. Donnie taps out and Raph backs off putting his sai back into his belt. Donnie sits up and takes a couple of breaths.

"Geez…didn't know you were so sensitive Raph."

Raph turns angrily and goes to say something but Lana looks at him as she walks past and helps the purple-banded turtle up. Raph grumbles something before walking away angrily. Donnie looks at him and shakes his head while walking away trying to get the oxygen back into his system.

"Good job my students. That is all for tonight."

They bow before going to collect their things. Raph walks out with Mikey but Lana stays back to take her shoes off and stretch. Donnie glances at her then Leo before walking out of the room. Lana sits down on the mat and carefully pulls her shoes off and rolls her ankles to relieve the pain there.

"You okay?"

She looks over her shoulder at Leo and nods curtly. She spreads her legs and starts to stretch each muscle enjoying the feeling of them pulling.

"Care if I join you?"

"It's your home."

"That wasn't an answer."

She sighs and looks up at him before motioning to the floor. He sits in a butterfly and watches her. She continues to stretch out her muscles before speaking.

"It's not polite to stare."

Leo looks away quickly and starts the same stretch as her.

"…how've you been?"

"Fine."

"That's good…how's the hospital?"

"Haven't gone back."

Leo frowns and looks up at her from his stretch.

"Why not?"

She gets up on one knee and leans back.

"Just haven't."

He takes the hint and drops it. He goes silent and Lana glances at him before sighing.

"How was South America?"

"Beautiful and hot."

She nods and switches stretches.

"See all the cool animals?"

"I tried to stay away from the ones who could kill me."

"So all of them?'

He laughs and nods.

"Basically."

She looks at him and smiles slightly.

"Everyone missed you."

"Well that makes me feel better."

She raises a brow before falling into a back bend again.

"Did you think we wouldn't?"

He goes back into the butterfly stretch and shrugs.

"I thought Mikey and Donnie would, but I wasn't sure about Raph…he finally got the freedom he wanted."

"You think he really needed you to leave to be free?"

Leo looks at her and she just shakes her head.

"He's always been free Leo. You were like a rock in a river. An obstacle, but you didn't stop anything."

"…that was definitely Splinter's metaphor."

She tries not to smile.

"…you can't help but to pick up a few of his sayings listening to him."

He smiles and nods in agreement.

"My favorite is 'ame futte chi katamaru'."

Lana thinks it over and makes a face.

"Something about the earth and rain?"

"After the rain, earth hardens. Basically, adversity builds character."

She nods and smiles.

"What's yours?"

Lana laughs as she thinks about it.

"'Hana yori dango'."

Leo makes a face before laughing.

"Dumplings over flowers?"

"Splinter says it means to value practical things over non-practical things, but I like to think it means food is the way to the heart."

Leo chuckles and shakes his head.

"You would like that one."

"I'm a fan of food, what can I say."

She smiles and looks at him. He really hadn't changed all that much…

He notices her looking at him and looks back but she looks away quickly and stands up.

"I have to go."

"You're not going to stay for dinner?"

She shakes her head and grabs her bag before heading to the door. She opens it but stops herself and turns back around.

"…I no naka no kawazu taikai wo shirazu."

Leo looks up at her before she disappears out the door. She had literally said 'a frog in a well does not know the great sea' which means people are satisfied to judge things by their own narrow experience. Leo makes a face and tries to decipher her words. Was she talking about him or herself? He groans and sits up to meditate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two weeks later:**

"Are you settling in alright?"

Lana looks at her father and nods before going back to looking at her computer. She begins typing again but slows down and glances up at her father who's just standing there looking around.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

Lana looks around the room before looking at him again.

"You're hovering…do you need something?"

He looks down at her before grabbing the chair and sitting down in front of her desk.

"I see you like your birthday necklace."

Lana touches it before nodding.

"Yes I do…Thank you again."

He nods.

"April told me the story behind it."

"It has a lot of history and power…use it wisely."

She smiles slightly before nodding.

"Whatever you say dad."

He smiles before glancing away and frowning. Lana goes to look but Winters speaks stopping her.

"You should go home."

"What? But I-"

"There's nothing for you to do today. Come back in Thursday. We get a shipment then."

Lana nods before slowly standing and grabbing her laptop and purse.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Lana nods before heading out to the elevator.

"See you Thursday Dad…"

He waves and watches the doors close. His smile turns into a frown and he looks back up at the balcony of the room.

"Interesting choice of a birthday present."

He turns around and looks at his sister.

"You cannot be seen."

"You did not tell us you had a daughter Yaotl."

He watches her delicately walk around the artifacts he has in his room and shakes his head.

"Where are the others?"

"Still in the room…I got restless."

H nods before heading to his desk.

"She's very pretty."

"Just like her mother."

His sister stares at him with her bright red eyes.

"Did she know you have family?"

"Serpiente-"

"Or did you not tell her because you didn't want to explain that you were the one to kill us?"

He takes a deep breath before looking at her.

"You are not dead."

She points to the thing on her chest and shakes her head.

"This is not living."

"And you think what I've been doing for centuries is?! I've had to live with my mistake for centuries!"

He looks at her trying to control his anger. She looks at him coldly before walking away.

"We've had to live with your mistake too brother…"

He watches her go before throwing everything off his desk and sitting down angrily.

Lana checks her phone on the elevator ride down and smiles when she sees a text from Donnie and Mikey. They tell her they're making dinner tonight and that training is at 6. She checks her watch before smiling seeing it's only 3 in the afternoon. The elevator stops and the doors open letting a man in who has brown hair, and light brown eyes. She smiles at him and he smiles back. They stand in silence for a few seconds before he turns and looks at her fully while extending his hand.

"I'm Erik."

"Lana."

She shakes it firmly and smiles.

"Are you new around here?"

"You could say that."

He smiles and nods.

"Well welcome to Winterscorp…I'm not sure if you know this but every new employee has to go to lunch with me."

She raises a brow.

"Oh really?"

He nods charmingly.

"Yes really. So, will it be today, or?"

Lana laughs and shrugs.

"I'm free today."

"Well good. I'm buying you lunch."

He smiles at her again before looking her over once more..

"I didn't catch your last name."

"That's because I didn't give it. Didn't stop you from asking me out though."

"What? Me? I could never ask you out. I'm just doing my job."

She smirks and shakes her head.

"Whatever you say."

The elevator stops again and when the doors open she walks out putting her purse on her shoulder. Erik follows and continues to talk to her about random things making her laugh. When they reach the front door she stops and looks at the parking man and he nods walking away. Erik doesn't notice and starts to walk towards the parking lot.

"…aren't you coming?"

She smiles at him before the guy comes back in her custom car. He gets out and she walks over.

"Her you are Ms. Winters."

"Winters?!"

Lana smiles at him and nods.

"Are we getting lunch or?"

He looks at her car before nodding enthusiastically. He gets into the passenger side and shuts the door. She buckles up before taking of down the road.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were my bosses daughter."

"Technically I'm your boss."

"Oh…well then you should be paying for lunch."

She laughs and looks at him before turning onto a street and going a few blocks.

"We're getting Chinese."

"Well aren't you forceful."

She looks at him before pulling into a spot and getting out. He follows suit and walks in with her.

"Lana! So good to see you!"

She smiles at the aging Chinese man and hugs him when he comes around the island. He looks at Erik and frowns.

"Who's this guy?"

"He's a friend Chen."

He nods before walking back towards the kitchen.

"The usual?"

"Yes please! What do you want Erik?"

"Whatever is good."

"It's all good."

"Dumplings and shrimp fried rice."

Lana yells that back to him before sitting and getting comfortable. Erik follows suit and stares at her.

"What?"

"You're full of surprises."

"How so? You've only known me for 10 minutes."

He smiles and shrugs.

"You're just not who I thought you were."

"Please explain."

"Well okay if you're sure."

Lana sits back and smiles at Erik who looks her over.

"Okay well you're blonde haired and blue eyed, the exact opposite of your father. You seem to be like some rich spoiled girl-"

"Whoa how do you figure?"

"You're jewelry and handbag are designer and your shoes cost more than my weekly salary."

Lana touches her necklace while looking at her Louis Vuitton shoes and Celine handbag.

"…touché."

"May I continue?"

She nods with a smile.

"Your car is custom, and not just paint custom, but I've never seen another car like it."

She smiles and nods.

"So when I invited you to lunch I figured I'd buy you lobster or something like that, but instead we come to this little Chinese place where the owner knows you by name and your order…who are you?"

Lana shrugs and looks him over.

"I'm not your average spoiled brat."

"I can tell."

She smiles and shrugs.

"I'm full of surprises."

"Ya next thing you know you're gonna be telling me you're some sort of super hero."

She shakes her head with an ironic laugh.

"Well _super_ is a little bit of an exaggeration."

Chen comes over and puts the food down in front of them. Lana smiles and starts to dig in.

"So why have I never seen you around the building?"

"I started this week."

"Oh? What did you do before this?"

"I was a nurse."

"Very cool. Why'd you stop doing that?"

She shrugs before taking a bite.

"I uh, needed to take some time for myself…"

"Well that's understandable. Before I worked here I was a bouncer."

Lana looks at him. He was muscled but nothing close to any of the brothers."

"Oh really?"

"It was short lived. I wasn't bigger than any of the guys they needed me to fight so I was fired."

Lana laughs and nods.

"No offense, but I think I could beat you up."

Erik looks affronted.

"How dare you miss. I could totally take you, but I don't fight girls."

"Whatever you say loser."

"I've known you for thirty minutes now, and you've already told me you could beat me up and that I'm a loser. I have never felt more unmanly."

Lana laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry I offended you."

Erik fakes a hurt look before smiling and eating his food.

"You were right, this is delicious."

Lana nods and keeps eating. They sit there for another hour even though they finish before that. Eventually Erik checks his watch and groans.

"My lunch was over 20 minutes ago…"

"Well I guess you're lucky you were with the daughter's boss."

He smiles and nods.

"This is true, but I do need to go back."

She nods and stands before leaving a generous tip at the table.

"See you later Chen!"

He waves before they walk out.

"I never asked, but why is your lunch so late Erik?"

"I prefer to avoid crowds."

"You sound like a friend of mine."

Erik smiles and they get into her car before driving back to the company.

"…I enjoyed lunch."

"Me too."

"…we should do this again."

Lana looks over at the man sitting next to her. He glances at her nervously before smiling slightly.

"…yes we should."

She fishes into her purse and throws him her phone.

"Put your number in. I'll call you."

"Shouldn't I call you?"

"You don't know my schedule…"

He laughs and nods before putting his number in.

"I put it in under Erik the awesome tiny bouncer."

Lana laughs at him and shakes her head before driving up the road to the company. When she stops the car he looks at her before extending his hand. She looks at it before grasping his and shaking it.

"Nice having lunch with you."

"Same to you."

He smirks before kissing her hand and getting out of the car. Lana watches him go in shock before smiling shyly. She drives off towards the lair with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I'm so glad most of you are enjoying it so there's some bad language in this chapter and a couple of the future chapters, so just be warned I guess. Keep letting me know what you think through your reviews! **

**3 Weeks Later:**

Lana drives to the lair and opens the secret door. She grabs her purse and her gym bag before walking to the secret elevator. She heads downstairs while emailing back a few people. When the doors open she yelps when a sai comes flying past her head and embeds itself into the wall behind her. She puts a hand to her fast beating heart before looking at it.

"Fuck you Leo!"

"Raph!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I can go after that thing if I want!"

Lana quickly grabs the sai and walks further into the lair. She reaches Don and Mikey who're sitting on the sidelines watching this fight take place.

"What's going on?"

"They're getting used to being back in the same house together."

"Ya and so are we."

Lana looks at Don and Mikey again before handing Donnie her purse and Mikey her gym bag. She quickly takes off her shoes and pushes them into Don's arms.

"Those are expensive."

He nods quickly before watching her walk towards the fight.

"Should we stop her?"

"Do you think we could?"

Don shakes his head and they both watch. Lana heads over to them and sees Raph push Leo back. Leo glares at him before getting into a more defensive position. Raph has one sai in his hand and clenches the handle. Lana rolls her eyes before walking between them. Raph looks at her but doesn't move.

"Stop this."

"Lana get out of the fucking way."

She turns and slaps him across he face. Raph blinks before looking at her surprised. Leo looks between them and she walks over to the blue-banded turtle.

"Serves you right Rap-"

Lana slaps him too and glares at him. She turns around and looks at them both.

"Stop this. Now."

"Lana he-"

"I don't care."

Leo looks at her carefully and Raph looks pissed.

"Leave each other alone. You are both too fucking old to be acting like this."

"He always has to-"

"Did the jungle teach you nothing?"

Leo shuts his mouth and he takes a deep breath.

"Raphael go blow off some steam."

Raph shakes his head angrily before grabbing his sai from her and walking away. She couldn't tell if he was madder about her slapping him or intervening in his fight. She turns to looks at Leonardo but just shakes her head.

"Lana."

She looks at him but Donnie interrupts.

"Lana your phone is ringing?"

"Can you pick it up?"

Donnie makes a sound before shuffling her things and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

Donnie makes a face before speaking again.

"Oh uh, no this is not Lana. Who may I ask is calling?"

Donnie nods before lowering the phone.

"Lana someone named Erik the awesome tiny bouncer would like to know if you'll get dinner with him this weekend?"

Lana looks at Donnie before grabbing the phone.

"Hi Erik, I uh would love to. Just text me the details…okay good to know…no that was not me. Okay…see you Friday night."

She hangs up the phone and takes a breath before looking back at the brothers. Leo stares at her, Donnie looks embarrassed, and Mikey smirks at her while twirling her shoe by the heel.

"So…who was that?"

Lana shakes her head before grabbing her things and disappearing into the bathroom. Leo watches her go before looking at his brothers.

"Who is Erik?"

"I don't know dude, but I'm surprised she hasn't gone on a date sooner. Girl is hot."

"Michelangelo."

Mikey rolls his eyes at his brothers scolding.

"What dude? You know I'm right."

Donnie smirks slightly before shaking his head and walking off. Leo disappears and Mikey goes back to his games.

Lana comes out of the bathroom changed and braids her hair before walking into the dojo. Raph glances at her but continues his assault on the punching bag. Lana looks at him before putting her headphones in and starting her playlist. The piano of Ludovico Einaudi flows into her ears and she starts to stretch. She falls easily into her splits and touches her toes with a small smile. She flips over and stands before moving into her katas. She does them fluidly and ends with a hitch kick. She lands gracefully and lets out a breath she was holding before starting another. She watches Raph out of the corner of her eye but continues anyway. She continues to move to the rhythm of the instrumental music and eventually closes her eyes letting her body just move. She spins around and drops down practicing her leg sweep but stops when she sees a pair of green legs in front of her. She slowly stands and pauses her music. Leo looks at her and nods.

"Very good."

"Thank you."

"On your leg sweep though your ankle buckles."

She glances down at her feet before nodding. He takes a step back and shows her the correct way before the way she did it.

"I drop my weight. Got it."

He nods and waits for her to do it again. Lana imitates his move and keeps her weight centered before standing.

"Very good."

She smiles slightly but looks away from him quickly. He notices and moves toward her but she flips backwards putting a few feet between them and walks out of the dojo. Leo sighs and looks away from where she was standing. Raph puts his sais away and stares ta his older brother. Eventually he sihs angrily and walks over to him.

"…you can't make amends over night."

"It's been over a month Raph."

"Compared ta how long ya were gone it's basically the same thing."

Leo sighs and shakes his head before starting his own kata's. Raph watches his brother before leaving the dojo to find Lana. He quickly sees her at the kitchen table drinking water.

"Lookin' good kid."

She smiles slightly at him before taking another sip. He sits across from her and stares.

"Sorry I slapped you."

"You better be. You're lucky I didn't hit ya back."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She looks at him and notices new bruises and cuts on his body but doesn't ask.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"How's work?"

"It's good. My dad keeps hovering though. Totally annoying."

Raph laughs and nods.

"You always did like some distance.

"Some being the key word there."

Raph nods stiffly and shrugs.

"Maybe he's just tryin' ta be a good dad."

Lana looks up and makes a face.

"Stop defending him. That's annoying."

Raph laughs and shakes his head.

"Why're you being so nice to me? I literally just hit you and called you a child."

Raph shrugs.

"Ya…but Leo's face when you said it ta him was worth it."

Lana tries to hide her smirk but fails. Donnie comes into the kitchen and looks at them before getting some coffee. She looks at him and sees him limping slightly.

"Splinter said Leo is taking us on a group mission at the surface."

Raph rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Fine. When we leavin'?"

"Now."

They all look over at Leo and she sighs.

"Not you Lana."

"I got that."

Lana looks at him before walking past them and going to grab her stuff. She takes out her phone and calls Erik back.

"Hey wanna go out tonight? 8? Great. Pick me up at my place. I'll text you the number."

She smiles and hangs up before grabbing her keys and walking towards the garage.

"You going out?"

She looks at Mikey before nodding.

"I have a date."

Mikey smiles and nods before walking away.

An hour later Lana stares at herself in the mirror with a disgruntled look. He should be here any minute but she couldn't choose a dress to wear. She had the choice between a tight black dress that hit below her butt just enough to leave some mystery and had long sleeves, or a strapless midnight blue dress with a shimmery gold lace overlay. She sighs and grabs her phone to call the only reliable source.

"Sup?"

"Raph pick a dress for me."

"'Scuse me?"

"Either the tight black one with the sleeves or the dark blue gold lace one."

"What's it for?"

"A date."

"How long ya known 'im?"

"A few weeks."

"Which date is this?"

"First dinner date."

"Tight black. Shows off your assets."

Lana laughs.

"Thanks babe."

He hangs up and puts the black dress back on. After putting her heels on and packing her black satin clutch she puts her birthday necklace on too. Normally she didn't wear jewelry unless it was for something special, but she always felt naked without this necklace her father gave her. She fluffs her perfectly curled hair and checks her smoky eyes and pink lipstick before walking into the living room. She grabs her coat and throws it on before a knock makes her looks at the door. She opens it and smiles at Erik.

"Hey."

His eyes go wide and roam her over.

"Whoa."

"Oh no am I overdressed?"

"No! No you look beautiful."

She smiles shyly at him and he smiles widely at her. He's dressed in nice black slacks and a white shirt tucked in to his pants. His belt has a ridiculous buckle and makes her rolls her eyes. He has a perfectly tailored blazer and black tie on. His hair is parted perfectly as always.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course."

She walks out and locks her door before following him to his car. She gets in and he shuts her door before walking around the car. He smiles at her again before pulling out onto the street. Lana plugs her phone into the car and starts playing some soft indie music.

"So where are we going?"

"This new place downtown.

"Sounds great."

She looks out the window as they drive through the streets. She occasionally looks up at the rooftops seeing if she could catch a glimpse of the turtles. He pulls into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant and stops the car. A valet opens the door for her and holds out his hand helping her out. She gracefully steps onto the cement and walks towards the door. She watches Erik give them his keys before walking over to her. He smiles before holding the door open. Lana smiles at him and steps into the dim restaurant. The hostess looks up at her and smiles.

"Name?"

"Sommers."

She smiles and nods before leading them to their table. Lana holds onto Erik's arm the way there and lets go when he holds her seat out for her. She blushes and takes off her coat, which the hostess takes before sitting down. People look at them and some of the men from surrounding tables stare at her. Erik sits down across from her and smiles.

"You really do look beautiful."

"I'll have to thank my friend Raph for helping me pick this out."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"You would have made anything look beautiful."

He smiles shyly at her and she stares at him blankly. Luckily the waiter comes over taking their drink orders. Erik, being 22, orders a bottle of wine for the both of them. Lana watches as her glass gets filled with the dark red liquid.

"You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, ya sorry. It's just been so long since I've gone out."

Erik nods with a small smile.

"Same here but I'm glad it's with you."

She smiles timidly before taking a sip of her wine. The bitter taste makes her cringe but she smiles through it. They eventually order their food and continue talking and laughing until dessert. Lana rubs her stomach and shakes her head at one of his jokes.

"You're hilarious."

"Don't tell me that. My head is big enough already."

She smirks and finishes her drink.

"Did you like dinner?"

She nods with a small smile.

"It was delicious. Thank you for taking me out."

"Anytime darlin'."

She quirks a brow at his accent.

"I never asked. Where are you from?"

"Plano, Texas."

"Wow. How'd you end up here?"

"My friend moved up and I moved with him. Needed a break from Texas. Don't get me wrong, I love it, best state ever, but it gets to be a little much when you've lived there your whole life."

She nods and smiles.

"Very cool."

"Are you born and raised in New York?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm surprised you don't have an accent."

"Never stuck to me. I do have the Bronx temper though."

"I'll have to watch out for that."

She nods and smirks.

"Yes you will."

The waiter comes over with the check and places it by Erik's side. He opens it before putting his card in and giving it back to him. She watches him and he looks back at her with a smile.

"Well, thank you again for coming out with me on this fine Tuesday night."

"Anytime kind sir."

Lana looks around the room and sees a few men glancing at her. She rolls her eyes and looks back at Erik. He's signing the receipt and looks up at her when he's done.

"Ready to go?"

She nods and stands up. He does the same and they walk towards the entrance. When they pass by the bar part of the restaurant she jumps slightly when someone slaps her ass. She quickly turns and sees a man with his friends laughing uncontrollably. He makes a kissing face at her and she smirks before telling Erik she forgot something and that she'll meet him outside. He nods and leaves leaving her alone to deal with them. She saunters over with a sexy smirk.

"Hey."

They turn and their faces fall.

"Uh hey sexy."

They're all wearing suits that are disheveled slightly.

"Which one of you bad boys said hello."

The man with a buzz cut and blue eyes smirks.

"I did babe."

Lana laughs humorlessly before walking over.

"Oh really?"

She eyes a waitress walking over and quickly grabs a beer bottle smashing it over his head. He blacks out and she walks away leaving them to deal with their friend. The hostess eyes her but Lana just puts two large bills in her hand and walks out. The valet opens the car door and she steps in before Erik drives them off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so 2 new chapters in one night! Wahoo! Also, I just noticed that chapter 5 was previously the same as chapter 3 and that was wrong soo you should go back and read chapter 5 because I added the real chapter haha sorry about that! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When Erik pulls up back to her apartment he parks the car and gets out. He sprints around the car and makes a funny face at her before he opens her door. Lana laughs and takes his extended hand before stepping out. He shuts the door behind her and walks her up the stairs and to her door. She unlocks it and turns to looks at him with a smile.

"Thanks again for dinner Erik. I had a lot of fun."

"Enough fun to go on another date with me?"

She smiles and nods. He raises his arms in a touchdown motion and spins around making her laugh.

"You're so weird."

He smiles at her before leaning in and kissing her. Her eyes shut when their lips meet and she leans onto the door reveling in the feeling. He brings his hands up to her face and cups her cheeks lightly before backing up and looking at her bashfully. Lana takes a deep breath and smiles at him.

"…wow."

"I'm sorry. I thought I would just turn around and go but then you laughed and I looked at you and-"

Lana silences him by leaning in again. He blinks a couple of times before kissing back. Lana laughs into the kiss and steps back.

"You should go."

He nods halfheartedly and looks at her.

"I guess I'll see you at work Thursday."

"Sure."

He nods and watches her open the door and slip in before walking down the stairs back to his car. When Lana shuts the door she leans against it and touches her lips briefly before smiling softly. Lana walks further into her home and finally takes her cell out looking at it. A few emails, a couple of texts and 17 voicemails illuminate the screen. Lana quickly calls Casey back and listens as it rings. She taps her foot impatiently but her window suddenly opening makes her hang up. Casey jumps in and drags Raph behind him. The turtle looks unconscious and hurt. Lana quickly runs over to them and helps Casey put him on the floor with a pillow under is head.

"Call Donnie."

Casey nods and goes to make the call while Lana gets onto her knees and looks the dark green turtle over. A few scratches, a couple of bruises and a dart in his hand make her sigh. She gently rubs his head and he groans.

"They're on their way."

Lana nods and continues to sit by him. A few minutes later April slips through the window and looks at them. Lana looks up but goes back to stroking Raph's head.

"What happened?"

"We got jumped by this weird monster thing then this guy chased us and almost ate our heads, but luckily he was forced to disappear but Raph got hit by one of their darts."

April looks over her shoulder at Raph and sighs sadly.

"You called the guys right?"

"Of course."

She nods and goes back over to Lana.

"You need anything sweetie?"

Lana shakes her head making a few of her curls bounce.

"Okay well I'm gonna get the first aid kit. Under the sink?"

Lana nods but doesn't look up. Eventually the three turtles land on the fire escape making a soft thunk. They climb in one by one and look at Raph and Lana. Donnie kneels beside his brother and looks him over before rolling him onto his stomach.

"Leo! You came back!"

Leo smiles sheepishly looking at his friends.

"Sorry the reunion couldn't be under better circumstances."

Donnie continues to check out Raph and glances at Lana who just stares down at him.

"Well his vitals seem to be okay."

He opens one of his eyes making Raphs eye dilate.

"Pupil dilation is normal."

Donnie rolls him over again and his eyes widen.

"Whoa!"

"What is it?"

"Some sort of stone. Obsidian I think."

"Well is he gonna be alright?"

Leo bends down to look at Raph but Raph just swats his hand away.

"You're still here? Go back to your jungle…"

Leo sighs and stands up.

"Well at least his personality's still intact."

Donnie looks the stone over before handing it to April.

"Looks South American. That's your department April."

April takes it and looks at the blade closely. Casey clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.

"Would it help it I told you that those statues you collected for Winters were shooting these things at me and Raph?"

April makes a face before looking at Lana. The younger girl gets up wordlessly and walks out of the room and into her bedroom shutting the door heavily. Leo sighs and walks after her.

"I'll have to look at it under a microscope…"

Donnie nods and they all look at Raph as he sleeps.

Leo knocks on the door lightly and hears nothing.

"Lana?"

He slowly opens the door and doesn't see her right away. He takes a few steps in and looks around her room. It looked the same from when he had last seen it but the pictures and books were all different. He looks around and sees the pictures of her and his brothers on the walls, which make him smile. He looks at her desk and sees a few books he had given her.

"Leo?"

Leo spins around and sees her standing in the bathroom doorway with her heels in her hands. The black dress clings to her body showing off every curve and dipped low in the front but not enough to show cleavage. It landed a little higher than mid thigh and showed off her well-toned muscular legs. Her hair was perfectly curly and her makeup make her eyes stand out beautifully.

"Uh-"

"What do you want?"

"I came to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

She walks through her room stepping over books heading to her closet. Leo watches her and says nothing. She pulls out a large long sleeved shirt and leggings. She slips the leggings on under the dress and pulls her shoulders and arms out of the dress before throwing the shirt on. She wiggles out of the dress and puts it on the back of her chair.

"How was your training?"

"Good…we're getting back to where we were."

She nods and smiles slightly.

"That's good."

Leo nods and continues to watch her.

"Did you have a good time?"

Her eyes snap up and she nods.

"He's a very nice guy."

"That's good…"

Leo looks at her stiffly before taking a step back. Lana notices this and goes to say something but he turns.

"Leo-"

"I'm glad you had fun. Can Raph stay here tonight?"

Lana looks at him and nods.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

He disappears out the door and she groans running a hand through her hair. She follows after him and sees Mikey and Donnie scoop Raph up by his arms.

"Dude is heavy."

"Where do you want him?"

Lana looks around before motioning to her bed.

"He can take my bed…I'll sleep on the couch."

They nod and drag him in before putting him down on the soft bed. Lana looks at him again before turning the light off and shutting the door.

"We'll come back tomorrow afternoon to get him."

"No it's okay. I'll just bring him over when it's time for training."

Leo nods to Lana before disappearing out the window. Mikey waves to her before leaving and Don smiles while following them both out the window. April and Casey go out the window too and wave before they shut it and disappear. Lana walks over to the window and locks it before shutting the blinds. She turns off the light before heading back into her room to grab a pillow. When she opens the door the light makes Raph rolls over. He mumbles something before rubbing his face.

"Where am I?"

"My bed."

He looks over at Lana and nods.

"I'll take the couch."

"No you're sleeping there."

Raph just waves at her tiredly before pulling the covers over him.

"Not gonna argue with that."

Lana smiles before going and grabbing a pillow. When she picks it up Raph pulls her onto the bed by her arm and wraps his arm around her.

"Raph-"

"Shut up. You need a hug. I know it."

Lana sighs and nods.

"All knowing Raphael working his magic."

Raph grunts and nods.

"You know me…how was yer date?"

"Fantastic."

"Good guy?"

"Great guy."

"But?"

She looks over her shoulder at him and shakes her head.

"No but."

"Liar."

She sighs and snuggles into him.

"…he said I looked beautiful and that it didn't matter what I was wearing because I'd make anything look good."

"He's a kiss ass."

She smirks and smacks his arm.

"Shut up."

"Did he kiss you?"

"…ya."

"Was it good?"

"Very."

Raph shakes his head.

"There's the but."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll figure it out."

She sighs and rubs circles onto his arm that's wrapped around her.

"…I hit a guy with a beer bottle."

"'Scuse me?"

"He slapped my ass Raph. He deserved it."

Raph laughs and shakes his head. Lana smiles and listens to his breathing and snuggles closer into his chest.

"…remember the first time we did this?"

"You couldn't walk straight for a week?"

She hits his hand hard and laughs.

"Don't be starting that rumor again."

"I'm kiddin…ya I remember it. You came home cryin' from bein' hit by a dragon. You didn't want to wake the otha's so I let you into my room and you fell asleep in my arms."

"…that was nice."

"Not for me."

"Why not?"

"I still had a major crush on ya."

Lana smiles and laughs.

"I remember that…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Yer my best friend."

"You're being awfully affectionate tonight."

"I've been drugged."

"You should call the Police."

He chuckles making his chest rumble. She sighs into the feeling and closes her eyes.

"…that night you also told me about how much you liked Leo."

Lana snaps her eyes open and rolls over in his arms so that she's facing him.

"…I forgot about that."

"I didn't."

She sighs and puts her forehead onto his plastron.

"...we should get some sleep."

Raph nods and puts his chin on top of her head and she sighs into his warmth. Him holding her tightly brought back so many memories and feelings. She closes her eyes to try and keep the tears back they seep down her cheeks anyways. She traces the grooves of his plastron before slowly falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning Lana groggily opens her eyes and stretches out slightly. She sits up and yawns before looking at her clock. She rubs her eyes as the red numbers read 7:13. She groans and flops back down into the pillows and snuggles into her covers.

"Mornin'."

Lana looks at Raph who's on his side with one arm under his head acting as a pillow. Lana moves over and wraps his arms around her again.

"Lana?"

"I'm cold."

He groans tiredly before hugging her tightly. She sighs and smiles loving the warmth he brought into her bed.

"For a reptile you're really warm."

Raph opens one eye and looks at her.

"It's a mutant thing."

"Good to know."

He chuckles and closes his eye again trying to fall back asleep.

"Don't you have work?"

"Nah I'm not supposed to go in Thursday, but I might go in later to snoop around. Casey told me about the stone generals."

"Ya they were strong and weird. Not the normal kind of weird we usually face."

She laughs quietly.

"I heard."

She relaxes in his arms for a few more minutes before slipping out of his grip when she's sure he's asleep. She walks into the bathroom and takes a quick shower before getting ready for the day. When she walks back into the bedroom Raph is still asleep so she tries to be as quiet as she can. Lana grabs clothes and slips into them before struggling with the zipper. She groans and looks over at him hating to wake him up.

"Hey Raph."

He opens his eyes and looks at her before sitting up. The blankets pool in his lap and she walks over motioning to the zipper. She keeps her hair up as he works the zipper up the rest of the way.

"Thanks."

He grunts and lies back down. She continues to get ready and finally puts her shoes on after fastening her necklace.

"You wear that a lot."

"I like it."

She looks over at him and shrugs.

"I feel weird when I don't wear it."

He nods and shrugs.

"You're lucky it's pretty."

She laughs and nods.

"Well I'm gonna go. Do you need anything?"

"No. Have fun."

He rolls over and pulls the blankets over his head. She shakes her head before heading to the front door. The drive to her father's corporation is fast and before she knows it she's in the elevator on her way up. When the doors open she walks out. The sound of her heels echoing on the walls.

"Lana?"

"Hey dad."

"You're not supposed to be here today."

"I came in because I needed to finish a few things."

He nods before looking past her. She frowns and turns seeing a very pretty woman sitting at her desk.

"Uh can I help you?"

The black haired beauty smiles before standing up.

"I'm sorry, we've never met. I'm Sera, your aunt."

Lana's eyes go wide before looking at her father.

"…nice to meet you. I'm Lana."

The woman smiles at her and shakes her hand. She walks around Lana's desk and heads over to Winters.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"That makes one of us."

She smirks at her before her aunt sits on the edge of the desk. She's wearing a tight sleeveless black dress with high-heeled boots. Her hair is black and perfectly straight. It shines when she moves, as does her bracelet. It's a thick metal with a red stone in the center. She's tan and has dark brown eyes. In other words, she's beautiful.

"Sorry we had to meet like this."

"…me too. What can I do for you?"

"I'm just visiting for a few months."

Lana nods and puts her stuff down at her desk.

"Beautiful necklace."

"Oh thank you. It was a birthday present."

"Serp-"

The woman looks over her shoulder coldly before standing up and walking over to Lana. She stands still and watches her. Sera reaches out and picks up the necklace gently.

"…looks old."

"It is."

"Historical I assume."

"Belonged to a famous female warrior apparently."

Sera smirks and nods.

"I'd believe it."

She lets it fall onto Lana's chest. When it does Lana flinches at the burning feeling the metal has on her skin.

"Lucky girl getting to work here."

"I suppose so."

Her father smiles at her before handing her a folder.

"Can you bring this to the 9th floor?"

Lana nods and walks away with just a glance at her 'aunt'. When the elevator doors shut Winters looks at his sister angrily.

"What're you doing?"

"Meeting my family."

"Leave her alone."

She rolls her eyes before touching the stone on her bracelet. She turns back into her stone form with the red eyes.

"She means nothing to me Yaotl."

His sister in her stone form flips up onto the balcony and disappears.

Lana rubs her chest where it's burning. She groans but the doors open and she starts to walk out.

"Hey!"

She smiles at Erik who walks past her.

"You're not supposed to be working today."

"Oh ya I decided to come in. Had some research to do."

He smiles and nods while still holding the elevator door open.

"Want to get lunch in a little bit?"

"I think I'm gonna go home after I drop this off. It's been a weird day."

He nods.

"Oh okay well just let me know if you change your mind."

Lana smiles.

"Of course…you look good today."

He smiles but before he can say anything the elevator buzzer starts going and he gives her an apologetic look before letting the doors shut. She watches before turning around and walking to the office.

"Hello Stephanie."

The cute girl with a heart shaped face and bright blue eyes looks up and smiles at her.

"Hi Lana. What can I help you with?"

"I need to give this to Dana."

She nods and takes it while pushing her light brown hair behind her ear. She has freckles over her nose making her appear younger than she is.

"How's everything else?"

"Good just been a really weird day."

Stephanie nods and smiles.

"Are you still seeing that guy?"

"Erik?"

Steph nods and smiles.

"I think I saw him today. He's very cute."

Lana smiles slightly and nods.

"He's very nice. We went on a date last night."

"Ooh was it romantic?"

"Very. Good food too."

She laughs and nods.

"That's the most important thing."

Lana laughs and nods.

"I agree. What about you? Any guys?"

She blushes and shrugs.

"Aww Steph what's his name?'

"Donnie."

Lana quirks a brow but keeps smiling.

"How'd you meet him?"

"That's the thing…we met in this IT tech support group."

Lana's eyes go wide and she nods.

"Oh okay. What's he like?"

"He's so sweet, and nice, and smart. He's like a genius Lana"

Lana nods with a soft smile.

"…he sounds like a great guy. Are you going to meet him soon?"

"I hope so but we both work such crazy hours."

Lana nods understandingly.

"Well I hope you both find some time…do you know if Lexi is in the lab?"

"She should be."

Lana smiles and waves goodbye before heading to the back of the building and taking the private elevator down to the lab level. When the doors open a fuming red head runs by. Her long hair is braided into pigtails and is tied with bows.

"Be careful with that! It's not a toy!"

Lana shakes her head with a smile.

"Lexi!"

The red head turns and smiles at her.

"Hey girl. What're you doing down here?"

"Just came to say hi."

"Interesting time to come say hi."

Lana looks around at the messy lab. Lexi watches her and shakes her head.

"We're remodeling…want to see something cool?"

"Of course."

The red heads eyes light up and she quickly leads Lana to her private section of the lab.

"Keep it a secret okay?"

"Of course."

Lexi types in a password on an electronic keypad before her metal desk opens up revealing a metal box.

"I've been working on this for months."

She pulls out a metal band with two buttons on either side kind of like a watch.

"What is it?"

"It's a holographic projector kind of."

Lana looks at it and nods.

"Looks very high tech."

"You haven't even seen the cool part."

Lana looks at her and hands it back. Lexi takes it and puts it on her wrist. She presses the two buttons simultaneously and a bright flash erupts in the room. Lana closes her eyes and when she opens them a tall red haired man smiles down at her.

"Uhh-"

"It's me Lana!"

"Lexi?"

"Mhm. Isn't this cool?"

Lana walks around the now manly girl and smiles.

"This is amazing!"

"Thanks. It's like my baby."

Lana nods in amazement.

"Have you told my dad about it?"

Lexi takes off the bracelet and turns back into her normal self.

"Of course, but he's a really busy guy and it's not perfect yet…"

"Lexi you need to get his marketed."

"I'm trying but it's really hard…it constitutes as a weapon."

"How?"

"If it gets marketed then spies would become invisible. It would make the terrorist threat higher and-"

"Spies?"

"Spies are a prevalent issue Lana."

Lana laughs at her friend's serious face and nods.

"Okay I get it. It could be bad, but this is amazing."

She smiles and shrugs.

"Thanks."

"Do these work for anyone?"

"Basically. They just need a DNA signature and you have to program your holographic projection, but they'd work for almost everyone."

Lana nods and looks at the bracelet.

"…can I borrow it?"

Lexi looks at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Just for a little bit."

She stares at her and eventually nods.

"You have to promise not to break it or lose it."

"I promise girl."

Lexi puts it back into the box and hands it over to Lana.

"I can't believe I'm letting you take it…"

Lana kisses her cheek before heading off.

"I'll bring it back as soon as I can!"

Lexi waves to her before yelling at the moving crew again.


	13. Chapter 13

Lana quickly drives home and runs up the stairs.

"Raph!"

She runs through the apartment and doesn't see him but he walks out of the bathroom a second later.

"Lana?"

"Catch me!"

She runs and jumps into his arms. He easily catches her and gives her a weird look.

"What're you doing home?"

"I have the coolest thing to show Donnie."

"Oh well I'm not Donnie."

Lana rolls her eyes and hops out of his arms.

"You ready to go home?"

Raph nods and ties his mask before heading to the door. Lana grabs her stuff again before leading Raph to her car. He quickly slips into the car and they drive off towards the lair. Raph sits comfortably in her car and she glances at him with a smile.

"You feeling okay?"

"Fine."

He crosses his arms and looks out the window. She frowns but goes back to paying attention to the roads. She easily pulls into the garage and parks. Raph gets out and shuts the door before heading to the elevator. Lana follows and they head down to the bottom level. When the doors open Raph runs off and flips up the stair before going into his room. Lana watches before heading towards the lab. When she walks in Donnie looks up from his chair with his magnifying glasses.

"Hey Lana."

She smiles and pulls out the metal box.

"I have a present for you."

His face lights up and he pulls his glasses up.

"Ooh what is it?"

She hands him the box and he opens it carefully.

"My friend in the lab designed this. It's actually amazing, and I immediately thought of you."

Donnie nods and puts his glasses back on.

"…this is some high tech."

"She called it a type of holographic projector. It turned her into a man."

Donnie makes a face before messing with it.

"Check it out, but don't break it. I have to bring it back tomorrow."

Donnie nods and slides his chair over to a scanner he built himself. Lana watches with a smile.

"It connects to a specific persons DNA."

Donnie goes back to his computer and looks over the diagnostics.

"Wow."

"Isn't it amazing?"

He nods and types something into the computer.

"…I thought of you guys."

Donnie stops typing and looks up at her.

"Us?"

"If you can recreate this then each of you can get your own…you could look human during the day."

Donnie stares at her before smiling slightly.

"I'll have to see if I can recreate the electric signature and then I'll have to see if it even accepts mutant DNA."

She nods and shrugs.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Donnie smiles at her and nods.

"I'll see what I can do."

She smiles back and starts to leave.

"Is Raph okay?"

"He's fine. I think he's a little sore but he'll never admit it."

Donnie nods.

"Never does."

"Try and keep him from killing Leo."

Donnie shakes his head making her laugh. She walks out of the lab and heads over to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and sees that it's almost empty.

"Hey dudettes."

"Hey Mikey. Why didn't you tell me you guys were almost out of food?"

He shrugs and takes out a bag of chips.

"Didn't notice I guess."

"I'll get you groceries later today."

"Uhh maybe you shouldn't do that Lana."

She looks at him confused.

"What?"

"Leo wasn't happy when he found out you had been buying us food…"

She rolls her eyes.

"Like he could've stopped me if he tried."

Mikey smiles slightly before shrugging.

"Just letting you know before you come back and he tells you to get lost."

"He wouldn't dare."

Lana winks at him before heading back to her car.

"Ms. Winters."

Lana looks over and sees Splinter standing in the doorway of his room. She quickly bows and gives him her complete attention.

"How're you doing my student?"

"Very well. I'm settling in nicely at the company and my father has been very accommodating."

Splinter smiles and nods before walking towards his room. She follows as he hums.

"You have been improving greatly over the past few weeks."

Lana blushes.

"Thank you Sensei."

Splinter slides the door open and stops looking up. Lana does the same and stares as Leonardo moves through one of his harder katas. He jumps and spins while twisting gracefully.

"Uh Master Splinter?"

Splinter smiles up at her and motions to Leo.

"It's good you've come down early. I wanted to tell you that I will no longer be training you."

Lana looks down at him surprised and Leo stops his kata.

"Splinter?"

"Leonardo will take over your training."

Lana looks at Leo before looking down at Splinter again.

"What?"

Lana looks up at Leo in surprise. He rarely goes against what Splinter said. Splinter smiles to his eldest son and nods.

"You begin tonight."

He turns and walks away leaving the two of them alone. Leonardo sighs and looks at her. Her lips are pursed and he jaw is clenched.

"…so tonight-"

"I'll see you later."

Lana turns and heads out to her car. Leo follows and catches up to her easily.

"Listen-"

"What?"

She looks at him with frustration and waits.

"Uh-"

"Leo unless you have-"

"We're gonna go out tonight."

She makes a face and eyes him.

"…really?"

"Yes."

Lana nods after a few seconds and motions behind her.

"…I'm going to get groceries for you guys."

"Lana I don't want-"

"Mikey told me you don't want me doing it, so naturally I am going to."

Leo looks down at her with his typical leader stare. She smirks and starts walking backwards.

"By the way Raph is in his room. He looked sore. You should bring him some Advil or something. He has a lot of bruises."

Leo's face softens and he glances at the rooms before nodding.

"…thanks Lana."

She smiles briefly before turning around and walking away. Leo watches her and sighs before turning around. He pauses and stares at Mikey who just stares at him.

"…have you two talked?"

"What do you mean?"

Mikey smiles sadly at him.

"I take that as a no…bro get on that."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Mikey shakes his head and laughs humorlessly.

"Not all of us got over the fact you were gone so long overnight bro."

Leo looks at his younger brother closely.

"Are you…mad?"

Mikey smiles and shakes his head.

"I missed you but you're back. No use living in the past bro."

Leo smiles slightly and nods.

"And Donnie?"

"Donnie is Donnie. He gets over things really fast."

Leo nods and sighs.

"Obviously Raph is still mad."

Mikey shrugs.

"Raph is Raph…"

Mikey smiles.

"And you're you."

Leo makes a face but Mikey just waves at him jokingly.

"You'll figure it out fearless."

Leo watches him walk off before rolling his neck and sighing.

"Gonna be a long night…"

**A Month Later:**

Surprisingly it had been a civil few weeks. Lana listened to him and they sparred evenly. A few times she had messed up and he told her, but she did her best to fix it. While it may have been civil that didn't mean Lana looked at him longer than she needed to.

Leo kicks over her head and she drops backwards watching it go over her face. She hits the tendon there making Leo hiss before taking a few steps back. She watches him defensively before he nods to her. She runs and slides before spinning on her back and pushing up so her feet were aimed directly at his face. Leo hits her legs before sweeping around her and grabbing her throat. Lana sighs and taps his arm signaling him to let her go. She stands up straight and rubs her neck.

"Geez Leo."

He looks at her sheepishly.

"Sorry."

She rolls her neck before nodding to him.

"That's all for tonight. Good job."

Lana nods and they start making their way back to the lair. They continue in silence and he takes the time to really look her over. Her blonde hair went past her shoulder blades even with it up, and her skin was slightly tanned. Her tank top and leggings clung to her body showing off her new strong muscles. She flips over a gap and Leo does the same landing gracefully. She continues running and he catches a smile on her lips making Leo smile as well. Not everyday you saw a smile like that on her. Lana stops and looks back at him before dropping down the fire escape to the ground. Leo does the same and they both slip into the garage where her car is parked.

"Is this new?"

Lana looks at it then him.

"Ya I got it out in Cali."

"It's really nice."

"Thanks."

She rubs some dirt off of it before turning towards the secret elevator. Leo follows after her and they travel down in silence. He stands quietly on one side while she pulls her hair down and shakes it out upside down. She kicks of her shoes before the doors open. When they do she scoops them up before heading towards her bag. Leo watches her and silently follows.

"Hey guys! Hungry?"

Lana nods and steals the pizza from Mikey's plate. He gives her a look of horror before smiling and grabbing more.

"Leo?"

Leo watches her walk away towards Raph's room and shakes his head. Mikey follows his line of sight and shakes his head.

"How was training?"

"Fine."

"…really?"

Leo looks at his youngest brother and nods.

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

Leo looks at him before sitting next to Donnie who's fidgeting over some machine.

"Why?"

"I kind of figured she's get mad and you two would fight."

"Well we didn't exactly talk."

"Oh so she just tried to kick your face in?"

"Well ya but-"

"No buts. She's adopting Raphs stress relieving techniques."

Donnie looks at Leo with a smirk.

"Lucky you."

Leo sighs before taking a big bite of his food. Donnie goes back to fidgeting with his machinery.

"What is that Don?"

"Some holographic technology Lana brought over."

Mikey looks at it and smiles.

"What do those do?"

Mikey presses the buttons and it sends a shock up Mikey's arm.

"Ow! That thing is mean!"

"Be careful Mikey!"

Mikey shakes out his arm and frowns at his brother.

"I always knew you were more worried about your machines than me."

Don rolls his eyes and looks at it again.

"Whoa."

The seemingly bland piece of machinery comes alive. The screen lights up before an electric voice comes from it.

"DNA ID approved."

Mikey makes a face and looks at it.

"Did it just violate me?"

Don looks at Mikey before looking it over.

"What did you do Mikey?"

"I just pressed those buttons…"

"Do it again."

"What? No way! It hurt me last time!"

Don looks up at Mikey and holds it out to him.

"Please."

Mikey eyes it before taking it. He glances at Donnie before pushing the buttons at the same time. A flash of light makes them shut their eyes but when they open them their eyes go wide.

"Whoa!"

"No way!"

Mikey looks at them freaking out and makes a face.

"What?"

Donnie quickly grabs a pot from the kitchen and holds it up to him. Mikey grabs it and his eyes go wide. He looks at it and quickly throws it down making it clang. He's now a tall red headed man who is very naked minus the pads and belt. His mask falls onto his chest.

"What the hell! Change me back!"

Raph and Lana come running in and slide into fighting positions.

"…oh my god."

Lana looks at the red headed man in the middle of the kitchen before covering her eyes.

"Don you made it work?"

"Mikey made it work."

Lana feels around before grabbing the towel hanging from the refrigerator door and waving it at Mikey.

"Cover yourself Mikey."

Mikey blushes it before quickly grabbing it and covering his front.

"Somebody betta' tell me what the hell is goin' on!"

Lana uncovers her eyes and points to the machine.

"That turns you into anything you want."

Raph nods and looks at Mikey.

"Why is he a ginger?"

"That's the persona my friend programmed into this device-"

"Wait so it can be programmed for different people?"

Lana nods and walks over to Mikey. She gently pokes his muscled arm and walks around him.

"…it was just a hologram in the lab…it looks like you actually changed your DNA."

Donnie nods.

"Must have something to do with the mutagen in our DNA."

Lana nods and opens Mikeys hand.

"Well this is awesome and all, but how to I go back to being my turtley green self?"

Lana looks at Donnie.

"When Lexi took it off it changed her back…"

"All I needed to hear babe."

Mikey nods and puts the metal device onto the table. He instantly changes back and looks at them.

"Am I normal again?"

"As normal as you ever were stupid."

Mikey makes a face and rolls his eyes at his brother.

"…you weren't kidding when you said this was amazing."

"Lexi's a genius. You'd get along great with her."

Donnie nods and picks up the device again.

"Wish I could meet her."

"Maybe you can…"

Donnie looks at her and Lana motions towards the device.

"Maybe."


	14. Chapter 14

The next week Lana walks into a coffee shop and smiles at Erik who is ordering something. Lana walks over and he kisses her temple before leading them over to a secluded booth. He's carrying a coffee and a Coke while he walks. She follows and sits down across from him.

"Where have you been this past week? I haven't seen you at all."

Erik nods and shrugs.

"Your dad has been sending me on a ton of errands. I barely have time to eat with the amount of work he's making me do."

Lana makes a face and sips her soda.

"What kind of work?"

"Inventory, notices, schedules, stuff like that."

"…sounds like my job."

Erik looks up sharply and shakes his head.

"No I'm sure he's just delegating jobs…"

"He's my dad. He doesn't delegate. He signs papers and gets money."

Erik shrugs and keeps drinking his coffee. Lana watches him but eventually forgets about it.

"Do you want to get dinner tonight?"

"I don't know if I can. I have a lot of work-"

"Dinner at my place? You can work and eat?"

Erik looks at her before smiling and nodding.

"Should I bring anything?"

"Nah I'll buy the pizza and wine."

Erik smirks.

"Pizza and wine?"

"I mean I'm not gonna drink it, but you will. I prefer whiskey."

"You do? You always drink wine when I order it?"

Lana nods sheepishly.

"I drink it because it's there…but I don't really like wine. I like liquor."

"So picky for an 18 year old."

Lana smirks and sticks her tongue out at him before laughing.

"I get to be picky…but what time? 7?"

"Sounds good to me."

He smiles and drinks his coffee.

A few hours later Lana walks into lair with groceries in her hands.

"Guys?"

Donnie pops his head out of the lab and smiles at her before jumping down from the balcony and walking over to her.

"Is it just you?"

"Basically. Raph is asleep, Mikey is at a party, and Leo is meditating."

Lana nods before handing him some bags.

"Wow you got a lot."

"I don't like shopping for food."

Donnie laughs and shakes his head.

"Yes you do."

"Sometimes…I wish Splinter would just let me give you guys money so you can just buy all the pizza you want."

"Splinter isn't the only one who wouldn't let you do it."

"Leo doesn't count."

"I meant all of us."

Lana looks at him before opening the refrigerator.

"What?"

"We have jobs Lana…we can fend for ourselves. We did before we met you."

Lana smirks.

"Depends what you mean…remember when Mikey made his own pizza?"

Donnie shudders before nodding.

"How could I forget? We had to get a new oven. The smell seeped into everything."

Lana smiles and nods.

"So gross. What was it again?"

"Pudding, jelly beans, and pineapple?"

"Yep that was it. Disgusting."

Donnie laughs and nods.

"Luckily he never tried making that again."

"Mostly because I never bought pizza making supplies again."

Lana smirks at him making him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Lana turns and sees Leo. He smiles at her before grabbing water from the refrigerator. He takes a sip and keeps smiling.

"…remember when Mikey made that pizza?"

Leo's face contorts in disgust.

"How could I forget? The whole lair smelled disgusting."

"Exactly!"

Leo sits down and laughs.

"Remember when he burnt all that popcorn?"

"Oh right! That was bad too."

Lana leans on the counter and shakes her head.

"So many disgusting smells have been made in this kitchen."

"Like the time you destroyed the toaster?"

Leo splutters his water and looks ta her. Lana smirks and glances at Donnie.

"What were you trying to make again? A waffle?"

Leo mutters something making her laugh.

"Yep it was a waffle. I was right."

Donnie chuckles.

"The only nice part of you being gone was that I haven't had to fix the toaster."

Lana chuckles before shaking her head.

"Oh I almost forgot. I can't come down tonight and you guys shouldn't drop by my apartment either."

"What's going on?"

"Date night…"

Leo looks at her briefly before nodding stiffly.

"…so it's getting serious between you two?"

"I wouldn't say serious, but I like him ya."

Leo nods before standing up.

"Well have fun. We won't bother you tonight."

"No that's not what I-"

Leo doesn't wait to hear her finish and walks away. Lana sighs in frustration.

"…maybe you shouldn't have mentioned it was a date?"

Lana looks at him before getting slightly angry.

"I'm not going to lie to spare his feelings. He never did that for me…he shouldn't have asked."

Don shrugs and starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"Be easy on the guy…I know he hurt you but it's not like any of us have had any practice with this girl thing."

Lana sighs angrily before nodding curtly. She grabs her purse before walking back up the stairs and getting into her car.

A few hours later Lana pays for the pizza at the door. She gives him a large tip with a smile before watching him get onto his bike and walk away. She shuts the door and heads back upstairs to put the pizza down. Lana checks her phone and smiles when she sees a text from Mikey. It never hurt to know at least one of her friends wanted her to have a good date. A knock at the door makes her put her phone down and walk over. When she opens it Erik smiles at her with a large stack of papers in his hands.

"Hi."

Lana looks at the stack and quickly lets him in.

"You weren't kidding about you having a lot of work."

Erik sighs and shakes his head. He goes and puts them down on the table in front of the couch. Lana opens the pizza and grabs a glass to make herself a drink. Erik walks over and smiles at her before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for having me over."

"Thanks for coming over."

He smiles and takes a slice of pizza and a plate before going over to the couch starting his work. Lana watches him before pulling out her whiskey and pouring some into her glass. She mixes it with some Coke before grabbing pizza and walking over to him. She puts her stuff down as she sits to make sure she doesn't spill.

"I have wine if you want it?"

"No I'm okay, thanks though."

Lana shrugs before taking a big gulp of her drink. Erik watches her out of the corner of his eye but doesn't say anything. Lana takes a bite of her pizza and watches him. He's still in the clothes from earlier but his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscular forearms. He's muscular but compared to Raph or Leo he's just pretty muscular. I guess there is a difference between working out for appearance and working out to survive.

"Am I that interesting?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at me."

He looks at her with a small smile. His eyes are a nice light blue and the skin around his eyes crinkles when he smiles, just like Leo. Lana sighs and shakes her head before chomping down on her pizza. Erik watches her with some emotion mixed on his face. He goes back to signing the papers before sighing and flipping the binder shut.

"Are you done already?"

"No but I'm here and you're here and you matter more than these documents right now."

Lana smiles slightly at that.

"You can do your work…it doesn't bother me."

Erik smiles.

"No it's fine…so I never asked. Do you have any siblings?"

Lana nods.

"Just one. She's my older sister. She's out in California right now."

Erik smiles.

"Very cool. Are you two close?"

She shrugs.

"I suppose. We talk when we have to…we're really different."

He nods and shrugs.

"That's how my brothers and I are."

"You have brothers?"

"Three of them."

Lana smiles and nods.

"What're they like?"

"The oldest can be bossy but I guess that's what the oldest is supposed to be like. The next one is also bossy and he and my oldest brother fight a lot. The one right above me is the muscle. He doesn't speak very much but he's strong."

"Which one are you?"

"…I'm the youngest. I do my own thing and try to keep the others under control."

Lana nods and tries not to look concerned that he didn't say their names.

"They all sound interesting."

Erik laughs and nods.

"Very interesting. Sometimes it feels like I've been with them far too long…"

"Any sisters?"

"Nope. My mom only got boys."

Lana shrugs.

"There are worse things."

"Like?"

"Single dad with four boys."

Erik nods.

"That could be worse."

"You have no idea…"

Erik looks at her and makes a face. Lana pretends not to notice and finishes her drink.

"Who do you like whiskey more than wine? Is it the flavor or?"

She shrugs.

"It's just always what I liked. It's strong, tastes pretty good, and does the job."

"Does the job?"

Lana smirks at him.

"Yep, does the job."

Erik shakes his head.

"You sound like an alcoholic."

"Alcoholics drink to get drunk-"

"They also drink to forget."

Lana stares at him before getting up with her glass.

"Lana I'm-"

"It's fine I know you didn't mean it."

Lana makes herself another drink and sighs before walking back over. Erik watches her carefully before she starts eating her other slice.

"So are you still enjoying working for your dad?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be…I might even sign the contract."

"Contract?"

Lana mentally kicks herself and shrugs.

"Um ya, it's this thing my dad and I have been talking about…don't worry about it."

Erik shrugs with a smile.

"Whatever you say."

Lana smiles and they keep talking for another hour until Erik gets quiet and looks at her.

"Erik?"

"You know you don't talk about yourself a lot."

"Not much to talk about I guess."

Lana shrugs and sips on her drink. Erik sits up and looks at her fully.

"I doubt that. You're really cool. Tell me something about you."

"Like what?"

"Your family, your friends, your ex's, anything!"

Erik laughs and Lana watches him with a small smile.

"My friends?"

Erik nods and gets comfortable.

"Well I have six really good friends…I tell them everything."

"Is Raph one of these friends?"

"Ya, how'd you know that?"

"You mentioned him when we went out to that dinner."

Lana nods.

"Oh right. Ya he's one of my closest friends. He actually saved my life but that's a story for another day. He's great. Very New York. Even has the accent."

"Sounds like a cool guy."

"He is. He really is. His younger brothers Donnie and Mikey are great too. Donnie is so smart. He's basically a genius. He fixes everything his brothers break and he's just one of the nicest guys ever."

"And Mikey?"

"Mikey is one of a kind. He's hysterical and smarter than he lets on. He's talented at anything that involves athleticism. He's like my little brother and he always makes me smile."

"Wow sounds like my kind of guy."

Lana smiles and nods.

"Then there are April and Casey. They're like my adoptive aunt and uncle. They look out for me and I look out for them. April works for my dad and Casey is her boyfriend. I'm just waiting for them to get married."

"Sound like an awesome couple."

"They truly are."

Erik looks at her as she smiles.

"Well that's five out of six. Who's the last friend?"

Lana's eyes drop and she thinks about how to describe him.

"The sixth is Leo. He's the oldest brother of the four brothers."

"Whoa so you just totally skipped over him."

"Ya I guess so…"

"What? Is he like a total jerk?"

Lana looks up at him sharply and shakes her head.

"No he's not…he's a really good guy. He's just a perfectionist in every single way, even if it means forgetting about his friends."

"Sounds like a jerk."

"No."

Erik looks at her and she sighs.

"…he's just hard to understand. He only speaks when he has something important to add and he strives for perfection. It's inspiring really but can be so frustrating. He can be uptight but when you get to know him he'll do anything for you…I've been giving him a lot of shit and he deserves it, but only like half of it."

Erik watches her and frowns.

"…he sounds interesting."

Lana looks up at him and sighs.

"He is."

Erik nods and starts to pack up his papers.

"I should probably get going."

Lana looks surprised but eventually nods.

"Oh okay well let me help you."

"No it's okay it's just this."

Lana watches him and stands when he does.

"Thanks for dinner Lana. I'll see you at work."

Lana nods and walks him to the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

He smiles slightly at her and starts to leave but stops and turns around.

"…that Leo guy, you should be nicer to him. He sounds like a good person…you obviously like him."

Lana goes to deny it but he just smiles at her.

"I'll see you later."

She nods and watches him walk away before shutting the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while! Life's been crazy but I'm up like 10 chapters so expect for more frequent updates Hope you're still enjoying it. Review please!**

Leo lands silently on the fire escape and looks around before dropping down another flight of stairs. He couldn't believe he was doing this. She specifically said to not come by tonight. He sighs before crouching behind her window and looking in. He instantly saw her and couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his face. She laughed at something the attractive brown haired man on her couch said. Leos face clouded over when he saw his eyes roam over her. Leo clenches his fist before sighing and getting comfortable. He tried to convince himself he was only here because he didn't trust her being alone with a man he didn't know but even he knew that was a stretch. She could easily take care of herself. Her saying Raph's name makes him listen closer as she goes on to talk about each of his brothers. His smile grows as she talks about them and April and Casey.

"Who's the last friend?"

"The sixth is Leo. He's the oldest brother of the four brothers."

"Whoa so you just totally skipped over him."

"Ya I guess so…"

Leo sighs and looks down at his hands.

"What? Is he like a total jerk?"

Leo looks up sharply and sees Lana doing the same thing.

"No he's not…he's a really good guy. He's just a perfectionist in every single way, even if it means forgetting about his friends."

"Sounds like a jerk."

"No."

Leo smiles slightly at her defending him.

"…he's just hard to understand. He only speaks when he has something important to add and he strives for perfection. It's inspiring really but can be so frustrating. He can be uptight but when you get to know him he'll do anything for you…I've been giving him a lot of shit and he deserves it, but only like half of it."

Erik watches her and frowns.

"…he sounds interesting."

Leo watches him give her a look before starting to pack up. Leo quickly stands and walks back up to the roof quietly. He walks over to the edge and watches the other guy get into his car and drive off. Leo jumps the gap and disappears into the night.

The net night Leo leads Lana on another rooftop training session. The night is clear and the moon shines down making it easy to see the rooftops. Lana smiles as the wind hits her face letting her hair flow backwards. She easily jumps from rooftop to rooftop and flips over for fun. When she lands she skids to a complete stop and looks around. He was here somewhere…

A flash of light makes her kick her leg to the right but Leo easily blocks it. Lana flips backwards getting into a fighting stance.

"Too predictable."

Lana huffs and charges him but goes for his legs instead. Leo jumps and flips over her before swinging his leg up and down. She dodges barely and gets back up onto her feet.

"Good reaction."

She smirks before taking a few steps backwards. Leo looks at her before glancing behind her. She turns and jumps over the ledge landing on the fire escape. Leo jumps after her and hangs off the fire escape. She jumps up and hits his wrist making him falter but he just flips down another flight of stairs moving like he'd done this hundreds of times before. Lana jumps off the fire escape and grabs onto the metal pipe attached to the building before sliding down into the alley below. Leo jumps down and lands without a sound. He looks around waiting for her to appear. He smiles when he hears her coming. She goes for a spin kick to his head but Leo masterfully slides into a leg sweep sending her to her back. Her arms flail and he catches her forearm keeping her from hitting the ground. Lana sighs tiredly before letting him pull her up.

"Better."

She smiles slightly and they head back up to the top of the roof. When they get there Lana sits stiffly and rolls her wrist. Leo sits beside her and looks down at her.

"You okay?"

"Just a cramp."

Leo nods and lightly grabs her forearm. She lets him and groans when he digs his fingers into the muscle there.

"Ow ow ow."

Leo smirks and looks at her before rubbing it softly.

"…you were always good at this."

Leo smiles and shrugs.

"Glad I have one talent."

She looks at his face and smiles. His skin was still the tree green she was used to but the dark spots that used to be hard to see stood out now. Her eyes travel down his arms and notice a few raised lines.

"Those are new."

He looks up and she touches one of them. He watches her finger rub over one the mistakes he made in the jungle.

"Oh ya…that was an accident."

She makes a face.

"Well duh. I didn't expect it to have been purposeful."

Leo chuckles softly.

"I slipped off a tree…"

Lana smiles and shakes her head.

"What?"

Leo looks at her with a smirk.

"You know I'm not perfect."

"But falling out of a tree? I literally can't imagine you doing that."

She covers her mouth as laughs escape uncontrollably. Leo watches her and pushes her shoulder slightly. She smacks him back and looks at him.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy. Tell me the whole story."

Leo sighs but smiles slightly.

"Well it was when I first got there. I was running through the trees quietly looking around to figure out where I was going to live, and it started raining."

"Wait, okay, so you had literally been there for less than 24 hours."

Leo looks at her before nodding slowly.

"Impressive. Continue."

"…well I waited for the shower to stop and then continued on my way, but I didn't realize the tree trunks are more slippery than the roof tops in the winter."

"Well that's just impressive."

He looks at her and shakes his head.

"Anyways, I slipped, tried to grab onto the branch but fell hard onto my back."

Lana's face drops and she looks him over.

"Oh man were you okay?"

"I was fine just a little bloody."

He points to the scar.

"The rock I landed on did that. Never underestimated the jungle again."

Lana nods and smiles lightly.

"Well I'm glad you were okay…"

Leo smiles at her slightly before nodding.

"Me too."

"Did you learn any new tricks while being down there?"

Leo shakes his head.

"Oh come on…must be one thing. I won't tell anyone I promise."

Leo looks at her before laughing. Lana watches him and smirks.

"So there is something."

"Ya…it's really crude though."

"I'm all about crude."

She winks at him and he smiles.

"Okay well I got really good at um…"

"What? The suspense is killing me."

Leo sighs and looks at her before continuing.

"…I taught myself how to spit accurately."

Lana just stares at him before dies with laughter.

"Stop. You're lying."

"Not a lie."

"I'm disgusted and impressed by you Leonardo Hamato."

Leo laughs and shrugs.

"I'm glad you think it's funny."

"I also think it's disgusting."

"Rightfully so."

"I mean I don't want to brag, but Mikey taught me how to do that the first month I knew you guys."

Leo shakes his head and smiles.

"Wow."

Lana looks at him while still laughing. He looks back and smiles making the corners of his mask crinkle. She always loved when he truly smiled. He didn't do it enough. Lana realizes she's staring and quickly frowns before looking away. Leo looks at her with a frown before reaching out and gently touching her cheek.

"Lana-"

"Stop. We need to get back."

She gets up quickly and steps away from the ledge. She starts running back to the lair. Leo follows her and they travel in silence. She slips down to the ground and into the garage with Leo following. They step into the elevator and head down in deafening silence. As the doors open Leo looks at her before she quickly walks out. Leo tries to catch up with her but she runs into Donnie's lab. Leo groans and walks away slowly. Mikey watches his older brother before sighing.

"Talk to her."

Leo shakes his head and waves his brother off.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Next Week:**

Lana heads straight for the lab. She waves to the security guards and the receptionist before getting onto the elevator and pressing the button.

"Hold the elevator."

Lana presses the button and looks up to see her 'aunt' get on. The black haired woman looks down at her with a smirk.

"Good morning."

Lana nods to her before moving so she can press her button.

"You look nice today."

"So do you."

Lana was wearing a sleeveless fit and flare blue dress with nude heels. Her necklace sits securely around her neck and she has gold bracelets on.

"That necklace does look good on you."

"Thank you."

"Think of it as a gift."

"It was a gift."

"Not from your father…from me."

Lana turns to look at her but she quickly notices a bracelet similar to the one she's carrying on her wrist.

"…was it a part of your collection?"

"You could say that. You must know the history behind it."

"I do. A female warrior snuck into a camp and this was made in her honor."

The woman laughs and nods halfheartedly.

"You have part of it right. It was made for the warrior by the general of the other army. He gave it to her the night she killed him. That necklace absorbed all the power from him and his army. It makes the wearer very powerful. The owner was also said to have been able to control anyone wearing it."

Lana nods slowly before touching it.

"That's…interesting. Why would he give her a necklace if they were at war?"

"They weren't at war. He was her beloved. They were to be married."

Lana looks at her before shaking her head.

"That's horrible."

"It's smart…but to each their own…you must feel yourself getting stronger?"

"I work out a lot."

"Not just physical power little girl."

Lana glares at her before pressing her floors button again. This elevator was so slow.

"In a hurry?"

"Yes."

Finally the elevator stops and the doors open. Lana steps off but her wrist is caught in a vice like grip. She turns and looks at her aunt in fear.

"Be careful little one…you never know which side of the story you'll end up on."

Lana looks at her with big eyes but she lets go and the doors shut with her smirking behind them. Lana rubs her wrist in pain while thinking over her words.

"Lana!"

Lana looks around quickly and sees Lexi.

"Oh! Hi Lexi."

"Come to give my device back?"

Lana nods quickly making Lexi frown.

"You look like you just saw death…everything okay?"

Lana shakes her head before handing the device back over.

"Not really, but I have a favor of you."

"Oh?"

"Can you make 5 of these?"

Lexi's eyes go wide as she thinks about it.

"Uh I guess so…I'll have to see when I can fit it in-"

"Lexi this needs to be off the books. I'll pay you myself."

Lexi nods slowly before looking her over again.

"Okay I can do that…what're they for?"

"Another favor…no questions?"

Lexi nods and motions towards her lab.

"Well whatever they're for you'll need to design the hologram."

Lana nods and thinks about each of the boys and what she thought they'd look like as humans. Lexi walks them into her lab before motioning to a seat in front of her computer table. Lana sits down and touches the surface of the table making it light up.

"Five you said?"

Lana nods and Lexi types something in.

"Okay well just like any file, name it and save it when you're done. I'll help you if you need anything."

Lexi sits down beside her and starts doing other work. Lana rubs her wrist as she looks at the first file. She clicks it and names it Splinter before choosing, male, and grey hair.

"Will the device keep their eyes and voice the same?"

"Of course. It can just change their sex and other physical features, but their body type will stay the same. So if you're skinny, you'll be skinny as a man too."

Lana nods and go back to planning out their features. She finishes Splinters then starts on Donnie's. She picks male for all of them but Donnie has light brown hair, Mikey has dirty blonde hair, Raph has dark brown hair, and Leo has almost black hair.

"What're these models err modeled after?"

"Famous celebrities who I think are hot."

Lana laughs and looks at her friend.

"Are you kidding?"

"Of course not. If I'm changing peoples appearances, they're going to look hot."

Lana shakes her head and looks at the other options.

"Can I choose which celebrity?"

"Ya sure."

Lexi slides over in her chair and touches a few buttons.

"Just tell me which one."

Lana looks at them all and smiles.

"Mako for Splinter, Andrew Garfield for Mikey, Jason Momoa for Raphael, hmm Donnie and Leo are hard. Ohh! Kit Harrington for Donnie, and Chris Evans for Leo."

Lexi looks at her and smirks.

"I bet I can guess all of their personalities from these selections."

"Bet accepted."

"Okay Splinter…little Japanese man?"

"Yes."

"Mikey…well Andrew is a lovable jokester guy so Mikey must be too."

Lana nods and looks partially impressed.

"Donnie must be the quiet one. Kit doesn't say very much but he does a lot with his actions."

"Good."

She smiles then looks at the remaining two actors.

"Okay so Raphael…must be the strong one? And he doesn't talk as much as act…gets angry?"

"How'd you know that?"

"That's all Jason is known for. That and be a sarcastic shit."

Lana laughs.

"That's Raph."

"Now Leo…you chose your favorite actor so you must harbor some sort of feeling towards him."

Lexi smirks at her but before Lana can protest Lexi continues.

"But he also must be nice and quiet too, but in a different way than the others…leader type?"

Lana nods absently. Lexi watches Lana before saving all of their profiles.

"How'd I do?"

"Amazingly well…it's like you know them."

"It's a talent. Okay so while these profiles will incorporate similar facial structures of the people you chose, they won't look exactly like them. Just similar."

Lana nods and watches her type away.

"Lucky for you I made a few of these already so it'll just take like 30 minutes to download the software and information."

Lana nods and stands.

"Let me know when they're done?"

Lexi nods.

"Of course."

"I'll have the money wired into your account."

"Lana you don't-"

"Yes I do. This is amazing technology but keep it to yourself for right now okay?"

Lexi nods quickly.

"Oh I meant to ask…have you made any others besides these?"

"No way. You're the first."

Lana nods and sighs.

"Okay thanks. I'll be back later."

Lexi waves to her before rolling to another part of her lab. Lana walks back to the elevator and starts running some errands. She visits Steph and talks to her for a bit before heading up to her father's office. When the doors open she walks out and sees Erik standing there talking to her dad. She looks at both of them before smiling at him when she passes.

"Good timing Lana."

"For what?"

"You're going to show Erik what you do."

"Excuse me?"

Erik looks at her quickly and looks surprised.

"Lana-"

"You're taking my job?"

Erik looks at Winters and starts to protest.

"He's an exceptional employee."

"I know he is."

"And you'll be taking over my role for the next few months."

Lana stops' glaring at Erik and nearly falls over at what her father said.

"Excuse me?"

"Better now rather than later."

"…I can't do your job."

"It's quite easy Lana. Come over-"

"No."

He looks surprised and glances at Erik before looking sternly at her.

"This is not what we agreed on dad."

"Things change."

"No."

Lana grabs her purse and starts to walk away.

"This is what we agreed on."

"I agreed to try it out dad, not to take over the company a few weeks into me being here."

Winters dismisses Erik and walks over to the furious blonde.

"Lana-"

"I never signed the contract. I have no legal obligation to do this."

"Lana I need you too-"

"Just get your sister to do it."

He looks taken aback.

"My sister?"

"And while you're at it tell her to leave me alone. I don't need anymore bruises."

Lana shows him her wrist and the purple bruises forming there. Her dad looks at her arm before anger flashes in his eyes.

"Serpiente did this?!"

"Serpiente? No Sera-"

"Right. Go home. Don't come back until I call you."

Lana looks at him and he walks her to the elevator and pushes the button.

"Go home."

The doors open and he gently pushes her inside and watches the doors close. Lana tries to make sense of what just happened but sighs instead. Her phone buzzes and she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey come and pick these up."

"Okay see you in a second."

Lana quickly presses the button on the elevator, which stops it quickly. She gets out and walks quickly to the lab.

"Lexi?"

Lexi appears and hands the devices to her quickly.

"You need to go."

"What-"

"Yes what are you talking about Lexi?"

Lana stands defensively and slips the devices into her bag before standing in front of her friend slightly.

"What are you doing down here?"

The black haired woman smiles sinisterly before sitting onto the edge of the table.

"I'm tying up some loose ends."

Lana looks at her before taking a step back.

"That wasn't nice of you telling your father on me."

"You're right…I better get going."

She stands up and raises a brow.

"Oh? Did you really think I'd let your friend leave like that?"

"What do you want with Lexi?"

"She knows too much. At least about the technology."

Lana nods and pushes Lexi backwards. The evil looking woman walks forward but before she can make a move Lana jumps up to spin kick her but she blocks with her arm. She slides back a few feet and glares up at Lana as sparks erupt from her wrist.

"So that necklace is helping you."

"What're you-"

"You'll find the power it has isn't always helpful."

Lana's eyes go wide and she takes a few steps back. The woman gets up and throws her bracelet onto the ground showing her true form.

"You're-"

"Stone? Yes. You can thank your father for that."


	17. Chapter 17

Lana shakes her head before sprinting out of the room. She grabs Lexi on her way and leads them to the stairs.

"Lana what is going on?"

"We need to go now!"

"Lana!"

She stops and looks at her friend.

"Do you trust me?"

Lexi takes a deep breath before nodding.

"Good…now remember that in a few minutes."

She drags her down the stairs again and they sprint through the lobby. Lana takes her to her car and unlocks it quickly. They slip in and right as Lexi's door shuts Lana takes off through the streets.

"I need you to call someone."

"Who?"

"Go through my phone and dial Donnie's number."

Lexi does as she says and holds the phone to Lana's ear.

"Donnie? I have an issue. I'm coming over. Get your brothers. Oh, I'm bringing a friend."

Lana glances at Lexi before speaking again.

"You get to meet Lexi."

Lexi hangs up the phone and takes a few deep breaths.

"Lana I'm trying really hard not to freak out but-"

"Lexi it's going to be fine…don't worry."

Lana flies through the streets and presses a button opening up a wall of an alley.

"Whoa."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Lana pulls in and parks next to the Battle Shell before getting out. Lexi follows suit and looks at the tank like car.

"What is that?"

"Backup."

Lexi makes a face before nodding quickly. Lana leads them to the secret elevator. When it opens the blue lights on the inside illuminate.

"This is so cool."

Lana nods and they both get on before going downstairs.

"Okay so you're about to see something you're not going to believe or understand, but don't freak out or scream okay?"

"Scream?"

Lana looks at her nervously.

"Yes…screaming is bad. So is fainting…"

Lexi nods slowly before looking at the elevator again.

"This is really interesting technology."

"Alien to you?"

She nods but doesn't catch onto the joke. The elevator finally stops moving and the doors open.

"Okay here we go…"

"I think you're more worried than I am."

Lana nods to her before they walk out.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!"

Lexi looks around and smiles.

"Where are we?"

"Our home young one."

Lexi spins around and stares at Master Splinter. He glances at Lana before looking at Lexi fully. Lexi takes a deep breath with her eyes still wide and looks at Lana.

"…screaming is bad right?"

"Very bad."

Lexi nods quickly and covers her eyes for a second.

"Lexi?"

"Hang on…is that a rat?"

"A mutant rat my dear child."

"And it talks…oh if my lab rats could see this."

Lexi slowly opens her fingers peering through them.

"Okay…I'm okay…do you have a name?"

"I am Master Splinter."

"Splinter?"

Lexi looks at Lana fully.

"This is who you chose Mako for?"

Lana smiles sheepishly. Lexi looks back at Splinter and bows slightly.

"Are you Japanese? You sound Japanese."

Splinter smiles slightly.

"I am."

He bows back and looks around.

"Okay Lana, so I didn't scream or faint…Am I doing well?"

Lana makes a face before shrugging.

"We'll see…"

Lana glances at something behind her and Lexi swallows before turning slowly. Mikey looks down at her before smiling. He's less than a foot behind her and bends down slightly so his face is eye level with hers.

"Hey!"

Lexi goes to scream but instead covers her mouth and quickly sits on the ground covering her face.

"Oh no."

Lana walks up beside her and looks down at her friend.

"Lexi?"

"Shh! I need to figure out what's going on."

Lana looks at Mikey who just shrugs and sits down with his legs crossed in front of her. He balances his head on one fist and smiles lazily at her. Lana makes a face at him but he just waves her off. Lana looks up and sees Donnie with Raph and Leo in the kitchen so she heads there.

"At least she didn't scream."

"Or faint."

"I asked her not to."

Leo looks amused.

"You asked her?"

Lana laughs and nods.

"It worked didn't it?"

Leo shakes his head but gets serious.

"So why'd you bring her down here?"

"One of the statues attacked us."

"What?!"

Donnie quickly looked her over and smiles when he finds nothing.

"You're okay?"

"Barely. She was like nothing I'd ever seen before."

"You're lucky you got away, but that doesn't explain why she's here."

Lana looks back at Lexi and is surprised to find Mikey talking to her with Lexi peering through her fingers again.

"Well…she's not freaking out at least."

"Which is weird since it's Mikey."

Lana rolls her eyes at Raph.

"I had to bring her down here because the statue wanted her dead, or at least that's what she made it sound like."

"They're nothing to mess with. They nearly took me out."

"Exactly so I brought her here…she threatened me and my father freaked."

Lana rubs her wrist absentmindedly.

"Did she do that to you?"

"Huh?"

Lana looks at her wrist and the angry purple marks stand out on her white skin.

"Oh ya she did…after telling me about this necklace…"

Lana's eyes go wide and she pulls out her phone.

"April said the statues were almost 3000 years old right?"

Donnie nods and she presses the button on her phone.

"Hey April? I need you to look up an ancient female general. Should be South American…Serpiente. Thanks."

Lana hangs up and rubs her face.

"It's been such a long day and it's only 11."

Lana sits down and sighs while placing her purse on the counter. Something jingles and she smiles.

"Oh by the way, happy early birthday."

Lana pulls out the devices and puts them in front of her. They look at them and Donnie smiles.

"You made these?"

"Actually I did."

Lana turns and smiles slightly at her. Lexi smiles back before glancing at Mikey. He smiles goofily at her before she walks over to the devices and picks them up.

"You can tell them apart?"

"Of course…now Andrew Garfield is for Mikey, Kit Harrington?"

Lana points to Donnie and she hands it to him.

"Donnie is purple. Got it…Jason Momoa?"

Lana points to the brooding turtle in the corner.

"Red? Cool."

"That's Raphael."

"Call me Raph."

She nods and then looks at the last turtle.

"Chris Evans is blue?"

Lana nods quickly. Lexi hands it to the last turtle and looks him over.

"I'm Leonardo."

She smiles at him and nods.

"I'm Lexi by the way…sorry about barging in then freaking and sitting on the floor."

"Nah it was cute."

Lexi blushes at Mikey before looking at Lana. Raph punches Mikey and shakes his head.

"So that crazy woman-"

"She's my aunt."

"Excuse me?"

Lana looks at Leo and nods.

"Apparently she's my dads sister, and if she's 3000 years old then…"

"Then so is your dad."

Lana nods and sighs.

"It doesn't make sense, but I know she was telling the truth. She had no reason to lie."

Donnie nods.

"Lana we're gonna figure this out, but first, Andrew Garfield?"

Lana smirks and looks at them.

"You'll find out. I made each of them differently so you'll each look different…try them out sometime."

Lexi shuffles her feet and pulls out two more from her own pocket. Lana looks at her fully and finally notices what she's wearing. Her white lab coat is open revealing jean shorts and a black tank top. Her hair is in the same braids like the earlier day and she's wearing black heels.

"You wear that to work?"

Lexi looks at herself before shrugging.

"Your dad only cares I make new stuff, not what I wear, but anyways I made these too."

"Lexi?"

"I thought something was wrong so I made two extras…and then I was right when that woman came down so I grabbed them and well here."

Lana takes it and looks at it.

"You made me a disguise piece?"

"Made myself one too."

"Why?"

"Thought we might need them…guess I was right?"

Lana nods and sighs.

"Can we stay here for a few days guys?"

"Of course you can. No way we're leaving you alone up there."

Lana smiles at Raph.

"Awesome thanks."

"We'll find you somewhere to sleep."

"Lana can take my bed. I sleep in my hammock anyways."

"Lexi can take my bed!"

They all look at Mikey who's smiling happily.

"Mikey you sleep in your bed."

"…so?"

Donnie rolls his eyes and slaps the back of his head.

"Come on weirdo, you're gonna help me set up the bed in the lab."

Lexi smiles and watches them go.

"…I didn't scream or faint. I think I win this round."

"10 points to Lexi."

Lexi smiles and nods.

"Lana this is crazy…how do you know 5 mutants?"

"…it's a long story."

"We're gonna be here a while."

Lana looks at her friend and nods after a few seconds.

"It all began 3 years ago…"

**So I'm not actually going to tell you Lana's background story just because I'm going to do another story after I finish this one all about Lana's story. What'd you think of Lexi's reaction? Hope you've enjoyed the recent uploads. **


End file.
